


藍婚(Something Blue)

by salicylate



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fake Relationship, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Politics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salicylate/pseuds/salicylate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五軍之戰後索林和比爾博結婚，是政治婚姻，不是因為愛情。儘管緩慢，他們仍必須將一切做到最好，比爾博如此決定。畢竟他是個哈比人。他們總是將事情做到最好。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/735920) by [Lapin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/pseuds/Lapin). 



這本書對他而言太大了，所以他只好把它放在石椅上，盤腿坐在旁邊。他的陽台有巨大彎曲的側翼朝外延伸保護他免於風吹，往下逐漸縮減，讓他擁有底下山谷的完整景色，兩旁環繞的石牆阻擋了傾瀉而下的瀑布。

花床由於長期疏於照料而枯萎死亡。需要新的土壤，他知道這些知識，書上寫道如果想用山中原有的土壤種植作物，此時最需要木灰。還需要乾草以維持土壤濕潤。

河谷鎮有馬廄，而他認為可以從他和其他的皇家居所的壁爐得到灰燼，只要他能找個女僕幫忙，一個會真的跟他說話、不是盯著鞋子無用的抬頭又低頭然後倉皇離開的女僕。

他調整手指上的戒指。尺寸太大了，配戴它仍讓他有些困擾。

蔬菜和草藥不會有壞處，他決定。他的餐點少了一些變化，而如果他能有自己的物資，或許就能勸誘廚師做比較複雜的菜色。他們可能甚至讓他親自使用廚房，只要他表達的像是命令而不是請求。御用廚房並不是太忙碌，男孩們和索林的午餐與晚餐都是保留給當日的貴賓。

他決定就是蔬菜了，可以種植在有遮蔽、較多保護的區塊。而中央最寬廣的部分比較麻煩，需要一些強韌的作物，例如茴香、百里香和薄荷，才是較實際的選擇。

圍繞著牆緣的花床則是常春藤、籬笆或兩者皆可，如果他夠細心，只要再讓土壤成熟、穩定一點就能開始種樹。種棵蘋果樹吧，一旦有了其他植物的遮蔽和保暖應該可以順利成長，

他也喜歡種花朵的點子，但他想先參閱另一本書，是河谷鎮的人們送來的。畢竟他不希望弄得亂七八糟，一個花園需要規劃，完善的規劃。

但目前為止他喜歡這個規劃，他闔上書本把它當成桌子，拿張紙來勾勒草稿。 _甜豆筴，_ 他寫下，在牆邊的花床，接著想像它們往上蔓延、享用從蔓藤上剛摘下的新鮮滋味。這裡不是袋底洞，他以一顆沉重的心想著。永遠不會變成袋底洞、不會有他的綠門和他母親的花朵，不論他怎麼做。

但他必須將他擁有的發揮到淋漓盡致，他心想，一邊轉動戒指。他們都一樣。

他費力的撿起書拿進屋內，把它丟在矮長椅上，旁邊是通往室外的玻璃格門。無用又遠超過他能負擔起的，如果他仍只是個來自夏爾的哈比人。但他不是了，而現在幾乎沒什麼是他負擔不起的。他有任何的慾求也幾乎不必明說。

以他的房間當作例子吧。在史茅革出現前，那些並不是居住的區域，迪斯曾告訴他以前那都是用來接待家族賓客的會客室。但在伊魯伯的黑暗之中比爾博渴望著陽光，他非常喜愛那裡。於是索林不經詢問的就命人整修、改裝，直到它們成為適合比爾博的居住空間。原本的會客室現在是他的客廳，連接他的臥室。索林能讓它們如此快速的完工肯定不只是幾句輕微的威嚇而已。

比爾博一度聯想到他的父親曾為了他母親建造袋底洞，而他也同樣的被贈予了一個家。如果從這個角度來看兩者非常相似。

他花了整個晚上擬定他的計畫，列出一張購物清單。這對他會是一項有益的雜務，一個能夠離開皇居、和外界交流的好藉口。他要去河谷鎮，他決定，他會和當地的商家討論，不是伊魯伯的那些。如此他可以曬點陽光、甚至是淋點雨，他不介意，如果天氣適合的話他可以獨自一人到湖邊散步。

這裡不是袋底洞，但他會做到最好。

畢竟他並沒有太多選擇。

黎明破曉的陽光非常明亮耀眼，所以他早早起床，穿衣服時臉上帶著微笑。能夠離開山裡並不是時常享有的待遇，許多麻煩事潛伏在每個轉角、要求立刻處理。即使是男孩們都深陷其中，像還在上學的小孩子般被迫去參加含括一切的課程，從恰當的晚宴衣著到面對珠寶公會和礦工公會的代表時各種正確又差異極大的稱呼。

目前他都沒發現他們的行為舉止有任何變化。

他本人被要求到場的次數遠超過他樂意的，但是當索林忙碌、迪斯公開發表過對於一些親族和低階貴族永不止息的憎意時，就必須由他來招呼。巴林跟他說過奇力作為第二個出生的王子理應要在這類事務上協助他，但他們兩人都互相同意這大概不是和緩處理外交關係的最佳方案。

他儘管不樂意，卻不會不適任。他用微笑和茶水敷衍煩人親戚的次數多到記不清了，如果他能夠在羅貝拉．塞克維爾巴金斯最糟的時候跟她順利吃完一頓晚飯，那麼應付幾個高等法官的囉嗦妻子簡直輕而易舉。實話實說，即便他不適任，他仍會為索林盡最大的努力。整個處境已經非常尷尬了，他不會在自己少數責任上怠忽職守而讓情況惡化。

他比較喜歡獨自一人旅行，但他知道一旦這麼做，索林會非常生氣、迪斯又更糟，所以他帶上一個護衛。他是個年輕人，德瓦林的遠房表親、但和索林無關。他永遠不會搞懂這些家族淵源，他心想，一邊指示他跟在一定距離外。

這個距離只剩下三呎，那個小夥子以為自己神不知鬼不覺。

比爾博下定決心讓自己只感到些微失望，繼續在市集裡尋找他需要的東西。他也訂了乾草、優先挑選來自某個馬廄的，還有寫給伊魯伯門衛的指令，告訴他們運送到時該放置的地點。

「想要在上頭種東西嗎？」店主問，是個以她的種族來說都算高的年長女子，比爾博心想。「你會需要一些好的土壤，否則長不出東西。上面的土壤太稀薄了，只有雜草長得出來。」

「那你有什麼建議嗎？」他問，熱切的想從當地人口中得到建言，她詢問地點的布置。他帶了他最喜歡的那份草稿，所以他攤開來給她看、告訴她關於尺寸和遮蔽物的想法。「我可以設置某種灌溉系統，從我的房間，你看一下，這個剛好就在房間附近，那裏水管運作得非常好。」

「沒錯，那部分大概被破壞得最少。那條該死的蟲子。」她嘲笑，就如多數人仍會做的那樣。「你會需要一些設施，夏季可不能只靠雨水，太高了，水氣在那麼高的地方很快就會乾掉。如果你想要的話我可以過去幫你看看，如果你不想，我這裡還有好的肥料能幫上你的忙。」

他不確定索林對於他讓人類出現在皇室居所會怎麼想，但他真的不懂該怎麼處理這個設施，而如果他讓兩個護衛隨行的話，索林也就沒理由指責他魯莽。另外能有個訪客的感覺很好，一個完全無關政治議程、可以和他討論玫瑰的人。

「我想這麼做不錯。」他說，接著他們討論費用和日期，他身後的護衛意興闌珊的放空。「能跟你做生意十分榮幸。」比爾博說，但在他能伸出一隻手和她相握前，她就朝他點頭、行了個屈膝禮，讓他回想起來。

「這也是我的榮幸，殿下。」她說，聽到這個稱謂讓他有點失措，他的手伸向戒指、稍微調整，好像能夠忘記它的存在。

他從她那裏離開，覺得有些彆扭，而且也不再確定他還能在這裡做些什麼。他總是忘了他是這裡唯一的哈比人，所以不可能被錯認。河谷鎮的居民再度成為伊魯伯的盟友，但其中仍保有的戒慎需要花上幾個月、甚至幾年的時間消解。他們想要迎合索林，索林也想迎合他們─如果索林能有任何迎合他人的念頭─而這讓兩者的關係十分緊繃。

情況原本可能更好，他有時會這麼想，如果索林有做了他該做的、聽從巴林與其他大臣的建議跟一個鎮民結婚。當然，所有人都知道索林和明智是兩個極度相斥的詞語，因此取而代之的是比爾博戴上了索林的戒指。一個非常不明智的選擇，但無論如何，這都是索林對他的請求。

他一直不擅長抗拒索林，始終如此。

他另外採購其他東西，主要是享樂用途，像是種植在溫室裡鮮紅成熟的草莓，還有新鮮的奶油，只要他提出要求就可以帶進山裡。他想念做菜和烘培、想念著每道菜都能依自己的喜好調味，特別想念甜食。他放任自己繼續想著，想像烤一個小蛋糕。糖漬紫羅蘭和玫瑰花讓他盼望著夏季和繁盛的花園。還會需要一年的時間，但他確實可以擁有，在那之前他先妥協於金蓮花和三色堇做的沙拉。

當太陽位置來到正午時，他知道他該回去了。他不能冒險離開太久，然而他現在有一組全新的園藝工具和他不實務的採購品，所以當他進到大門後的黑暗時仍然心情愉快。護衛幫他搬東西，他被告知這樣才成體統，而此刻比爾博認為這是絕佳的主意。

他在手巾上鋪放幾顆草莓，一邊吃一邊翻動花園的土壤、帶進一些空氣，發現土壤比他原以為的更深，至少有兩到三呎。厚度足夠讓他想種植的植物長出深根、抵抗風吹、冬天時存活在地下。沒錯，他心想，沾滿泥巴橫臥在對他而言過大的石椅上，這個真的會成功。在這座宏偉幽暗的山裡他至少能擁有這個地方，有綠意、陽光、天空和土壤。

他沒聽見索林進門，也沒聽見他進到陽台。索林藉由從上方俯視著他、抬起一邊眉毛、雙手收攏在身後昭示他的存在。「你在做什麼？」

「園藝。」比爾博回答。「草莓？」

「不用。」索林坐在他身旁，他的宮廷盔甲作響。「我聽說你今天到了鎮上。你去忙些什麼了？」

「我買了種子，請了一個園藝師傅來幫我的花園建造灌溉系統。」他揮揮手，接著對他的工具點頭。「還買了這些。」

索林皺眉，起身檢視它們，就像一個矮人會做的。而不論看到了什麼都讓他不快，比爾博在旁邊等待索林的反對意見。「你如果有開口，」索林說，那種有耐心的語氣其實是用來掩藏他全然的不耐。「我就會親自幫你打造一組。」

比爾博嘆氣。「索林，你是個國王。」

「而你是我的丈夫。」索林說，帶著相同的語氣，讓比爾博往後靠著雙手、等待一波無法避免的受創自尊。「任何你會使用的器具都應該只由我打造。」

「你是努力要讓自己這麼荒唐嗎？」比爾博問，搖晃他的腳。即使是設計給矮人的體型，這張長椅對他還是太高，但他正逐漸習慣。「索林，你是國王。」

「我也是金屬工匠。」索林激烈的回應。比爾博傷了他的自尊，這下索林會一意孤行了。

「那麼你就打造一組吧，如果能讓你開心的話。」比爾博退讓。「今晚有什麼事把你帶來我房間，索林？」

索林明顯的發怒。「我需要有理由才能到我丈夫的房裡見他？」

「我不是在指控你，」比爾博說，真希望他有預想到要把煙管帶出來。「這只是個問題。」

他坐回比爾博身旁，生悶氣，但不嚴重。他是對某件事生氣，但不是比爾伯，所以他試著像個好丈夫的問起。「你在煩惱什麼？」

索林用力吐氣，身體往前傾，手肘靠在膝蓋上。「丹恩要回來了。」

「他不是才剛離開嗎？」比爾博問，站起來走到不遠處、放著他的菸草盒和煙管架的桌子。他塞進菸草，點燃它，接著回去加入索林，他的國王仍陰鬱的盯著前方。比爾博坐在他旁邊，吸了一口後與索林分享。他猜測索林不會有意願歸還，但他覺得他極為需要。比爾博此時認真看才發現他全身緊繃。「丹恩為什麼會回來？」

「他想協商讓更多他的軍隊駐紮在依魯伯。」索林吐出一個煙圈，接著令比爾博驚訝的，他將煙管傳回來。「我猜測他的將領們其實是想回來伊魯伯。」

「像其他人那樣？」比爾博問，吸了一口煙。他們迎接了許多熱切想返回伊魯伯的矮人，一群一群的從城門湧入，全部都在尋找他們久遠以前拋下的屋子。收復依魯伯後，他見過許多場淚眼婆娑的重逢，許多失散的家庭終於能回到他們當年建造的家園。「你能責怪他們嗎？」

「不能，」索林說，取回煙管。「但我不喜歡有效忠丹恩的將領在這裡駐紮，我不認識他們全部。我不 _信任_ 他們全部。」

比爾博點頭。「我以前會說你太過偏執了，但我很不幸的有機會見到他的大臣們。他們不太喜歡菲力和奇力。」

「我沒辦法怪他們不接受奇力，」索林聳肩說。「有時候那個孩子讓我好奇···」

「奇力沒有做錯什麼。」比爾博看向遠處的落日，再往後靠了點。「他只是還年輕而已，他總有一天會知道自己的本分。」

索林給他一個眼神。

「我有說總有一天。」比爾博皺眉，一個錯誤的動作扭到背部過度使用的肌肉。住在伊魯伯讓他變柔弱了。他可以真切感覺到在拇指和中指間正形成水泡，但不久後他就會長繭。「而菲力是好的選擇，他展現出了外交手段的天賦，雖然他現在不喜歡。」

索林只是搖頭。「我不擔心菲力。我擔心的是丹恩的野心。」

比爾博試著略為伸展背部，但決定泡個熱水澡的效果較佳。等到索林滿意離開後他再吩咐僕人。「他有資格嗎？」

「他大概是我的堂親。遠親，但仍是個都靈後代，而他也證明了自己是個好領導人。有些人說我應該任命丹恩作為我的繼承人，菲力則繼承他，但···」他尾音拉長，看來有點迷惘。「我這樣很固執嗎？」

「你一直都很固執。」比爾博提醒他。「所以我們才會結婚。」

他本意只是句玩笑，卻莫名激怒了索林。輕鬆的氣氛蕩然無存，現在索林站了起來，而如果他不是國王，比爾博就會說他是一副氣鼓鼓的模樣。

他非常有帝王氣概，比爾博心想，是一種自然散發的氣質，他從來無法掩藏。

「是嗎？」他霸道的問。「這是我們結婚的原因？」

比爾博嘆氣，懊惱的揉捏鼻樑。「不是。我們會結婚是因為你想要一個你能信任的王夫，而不是一個他們硬塞給你的人。」

這很刺耳，但卻是事實。在戰爭結束後，他們都還沒享受一天的平靜，關於索林結婚的意見就已經開始在人類和矮人間沸騰、主張索林應該在他們之中挑選配偶以鞏固新盟約的意見。不用多久便開啟了上述配偶應該從哪裡找的爭端，但在情況愈演愈烈以前，巴林就找到了比爾博，通知他索林請求要見他。

他是雙手顫抖著、在清明的神智與顯見的痛苦中做出提議。「我仍然有可能死去，我的朋友。」他當時說，氣息艱難遲緩。「所以如果你接受提議，我大概不久後就會害你守寡。但無論如何，這件事都可以了結。」

當時他心中愚蠢的一部分希望索林的請求是源於他真心的慾望。非常、非常愚蠢的一部分遭到他迅速粉碎，而他接下他朋友的手，點頭同意。

故事被大肆散播，關於國王在旅途中深深愛上那個小哈比人、只想和他共度一生。關於他們之間無人能摧毀的連結。關於在所有人之中，比爾博才是索林的 _唯一_ ，他們說起這個詞語的敬畏之情比爾博起初不太了解。

當然，他現在明白了。

他也明白這是最糟糕的那種瞞天大謊。

「你有像信任菲力一樣的信任丹恩嗎？」比爾博問，搶在索林開始鑽牛角尖之前。

索林看來很猶豫。「丹恩是個有榮譽心的領主。」他說，但比爾博只是抬起一邊眉毛。

「我問的不是這個。」

這時索林沉重的再次坐在他身旁，他的鞋底完全踏在地面上。「不，我沒有。」

「那麼菲力就如以往般仍然是你的繼承人，願馬哈爾庇佑我們。」比爾博以陳述事實的語氣說。「為我們大家做件好事，試著至少再活五十年。越多越好。」

索林輕笑，低沉的嗓音讓比爾博感到溫暖。「你認為會花這麼久的時間？」

「我是希望只會花這麼短的時間。」他再次獲得索林低沉的笑聲，他總算好好坐回比爾博身旁，終於有點放鬆。戴著王冠的腦袋總是沉重，故事都這麼說，而比爾博從他和索林的互動中明白那有多真實。他毫不懷疑索林在夜晚時輾轉反側、想著隔天必須完成的那些、以及他失敗的那些。他是個好國王，從比爾博能知曉的層面而言，或至少在努力當個好國王。

「這才是我和你結婚的原因。」索林說，空氣開始趨冷。「所有人之中，唯有你帶給我心靈的平靜。」

這個讚譽是來自一個鮮少吐出任何好話的人，而他是被賦予對象的事實又令他更加快樂。「很高興能知道我還有點用處。」

「你一直都很有用。」索林站起來，抖落他的外衣、那件邊上鑲著皮毛的長袍，披覆在比爾博身上。聞起來是他的味道，而如果比爾博吸了一小口氣、只是一小口，那也是他的私事，不用你們關心。「可笑的種族。你們弱小到無法承受這種天氣。」

「這裡很快就會暖和起來，我還會有個恰當的花園能坐在裏頭抽煙斗。」比爾博說，心情不受影響。索林是對的，他確實弱小的無法承受這種天氣。他弱小的無法承受這座山、這段婚姻。但藉由耐心等待溫暖氣候的來臨，他到目前都維持的還算順利。他到目前都有得到獎賞，那就是索林的友誼，他也很有希望能獲得蘿蔔和玫瑰花作為獎勵。「你覺得番茄怎麼樣？」

「我喜歡它們切片，配上胡椒。」索林聳肩。「你在計畫種番茄嗎？」

「當然。沒有番茄的花園太不對勁了。」比爾博對索林的無知嘖舌。「就像沒有王冠的國王。」他稍微揶揄，而索林此刻確實有好心情，因為他對此微笑了。「噢，沒錯，我要種番茄、甜豆筴和一些漂亮的花朵。等我完成以後那會是個相當美麗的花園。」

「你不需要任何幫助？」

比爾博嗤之以鼻。「我確定我能做得到。」至少他這麼希望。

「山下國王的王夫， _種花_ 。你有去過什麼地方卻不造成醜聞嗎？」索林也揶揄地問。

「我會讓你知道在遇見你之前我是個非常得體的哈比人，謝謝你的意見。」

索林在鬍子後咧嘴笑著，他的鬍子現在長的讓他開始編辮子了。終於，他允許自己不再哀悼，讓比爾博非常高興。這麼多年過後，索林總算逐漸痊癒。「那麼你有我的道歉，我親愛的飛賊。」他環顧整個陽台，還是一片光裸，但不會持續太久了。「這些有讓你滿意嗎？你的屋子？你的花園？」

比爾博嘆息，把索林的大衣包得更緊來抵禦寒意。「有的，謝謝你給我這些。」索林的大衣很溫暖、厚實和美好，誘使他進入半睡半醒的狀態，他一整天的辛勞終於讓他嘗到後果。「這麼做非常仁慈。」

「它們贈予的本意不是仁慈。」索林說，比爾博頓時從舒適的氛圍清醒。噢，沒錯，他差點就忘了，當他們兩人像這樣坐在一起時。差一點。

他起身，把大衣還給索林。「請原諒，我今天已經很累了，我的背需要泡個熱水澡。」非常無禮和唐突，但索林對此沒說什麼。他拿回大衣，臉上是令人看不透的表情，點頭道了晚安。

即使在熱水流洩的浴池裡，他仍然可以從那件大衣接觸過的衣物上聞到索林的味道。

噢，他真是個愚蠢的東西，他責罵自己。真的是個愚蠢的東西。


	2. Chapter 2

有他的花園能夠照料後，至少時光流逝的比較快速，雖然他無法如自己樂意的想待多久就待多久。藉由歐力的協助，他從圖書館找來幾本書，花費許多時間研究家族背景和關聯以面對丹恩的到來。丹恩的確是遠親，但仍屬於都靈血脈，依照一本滿佈塵埃的繼承權典籍內容，丹恩和菲力皆有資格繼承王座，即便菲力的順位稍高一些。他在戰場上的英勇、作為領導人的事蹟以及本身的財富讓他成為有相當分量的競爭者。菲力還年輕，並且過了太久的流亡生活。他經歷過的戰役太少，只有唯一最壯烈的那場。

這些事實原本會有點令人氣餒，如果比爾博不是個哈比人。他身為一個圖克就不只一次被人用怪異的眼光看待，而他父親則因為結婚對象承受過更糟糕的情況。菲力是索林的人選，那就是菲力，只要比爾博還有一絲力氣在。

如果菲力能夠表現出他應有的舉止。

「不行。」比爾博告誡他們。奇力躲在他哥哥身後像條被訓斥的狗。「你們兩個有什麼毛病？你們瘋了嗎？還是你們原本有的一點點常識終於離開腦子了？」

「只是想開個玩笑。」菲力說，但即使是他似乎也理解他闖了多大的禍、或是原本會闖出的禍，如果比爾博沒有逮到他們帶著一桶蓋子拴緊的酸臭牛奶。「他們絕對不會知道是我們做的。」

「這不是重點，你這個小蠢蛋！」比爾博嘶聲說。「重點是你原本可能會毀了任何我們和他們談判的機會。如果他們只是回家而不要求任何懲處就算我們幸運了！你有什麼感覺，知道最後總有個人必須為你們兩個背罪？」

他們兩人此時都畏縮了一點，大概終於知道為什麼比爾博如此生氣。

「把那個丟掉，立刻去！」他命令，手朝著外面揮動。「還有讓你們儀容體面一點。你們舅舅很快就會回來了，如果你們看起來像剛在酒吧打了一架，他會在你們能狡辯之前就扯你們的鬍子教訓你們。」當兩個男孩停頓，大概以為還有的受，他極為勉強才忍住不提高音量低聲說：「快去！現在！」

他們倉皇跑走，趕快去做被吩咐的事，以免比爾博真的發飆決定為索林代勞。

當他們一離開視線時，他嘆氣、捏揉鼻樑。他想要他的茶、他的花園，他想要他可惡的丈夫回來處理這些。國王是他，不是比爾博，他們也都比較喜歡這樣。運作的也順利。

但索林依然沒從巡邏隊伍中返回，他開始擔心他們發現了什麼。索林從來不遲到，至少不是這種場合，而他們和瑟蘭督伊的三個士兵一起行動，所以他們不可能在森林裡迷路。

他把一隻手放在石頭上，遙望過伊魯伯的喧囂。大門敞開，昭示了陽光和他們即將抵達的賓客，但卻沒有他的丈夫或是隊伍。他胃部抽緊，想著是什麼攔截他、有什麼阻礙他回到伊魯伯。

只是想像索林的死亡就足夠讓他心跳如打鼓般重擊、胸口產生疼痛，所以他撇開那種念頭，專注在其他不那麼戲劇性的事物上，例如客人的晚餐。羊肉，廚師詢問時他如此決定，只是因為來源充足，而他希望這能取悅所有人。

他的丈夫還是沒回來。

他把茶帶到花園裡，完全不能專注在其他事。他此時無法掩飾的真心擔憂起來。丹恩已經宣告即將抵達，但索林的歸來卻仍沒有消息。此刻他能確知巡邏隊伍真的發現了什麼，但到底發現了什麼，他只能想像，噢，他是否真能想像。

一隻渡烏在頭上的藍天慵懶繞圈，接著降落到桌上的棲木。有個卷軸掛在腳上，牠伸出腳，不耐煩的等比爾博取下它。他最後還是得使用他的小刀，綁繩實在太緊了，但一拿下來渡烏就再次飛往空中。

 _半獸人。沒受傷。緩慢回頭，傷患。黃昏。_

扣緊心臟的鐵鉗鬆開，從發現索林遲了多久到現在，他終於深吸第一口氣。他們之前就遭遇過半獸人散兵，而發生零星戰鬥的次數多到讓他無法在索林或男孩們參與巡邏隊伍時感到放心。至少索林沒受傷，雖然其他人有。他試著回想還有誰那天清晨跟他一起，但想不出熟悉的臉孔。沒人陣亡，否則索林就會提起，所以事件到此落幕。

「殿下？」巴林在門口，目光中的閃爍是每次如此稱呼比爾博時的模樣。

「拜託別再這樣叫我。」比爾博哀號，折起他的短箋塞進外衣口袋中。「丹恩到了嗎？」

「到了，和索林的口信一起。你需要和菲力去接待來賓。我們會撇除奇力，因為索林無法親自到場管教他，而他母親還在公會廳。」巴林說，比爾博一邊調整外衣，確保自己儀容得體。索林的戒指在他手指上閃耀，但他還是用手帕快速擦拭一下，以防萬一。「你明白丹恩他們到來的處境嗎？」

「大致清楚，」比爾博回應，滿意於他的形象。「菲力呢？」

「他不懂，索林認為現在先別讓他明白比較好。他完全不擅長隱藏心思，所以目前最好的做法就是對他保密。如果丹恩一行人表現出侵略性，我們會告訴他，讓他能堤防來自理應是友人的卑鄙手段。」巴林領著他出去，門口的護衛跟隨他們前往大廳。

菲力正在等待，臉色有些發白，但他見到比爾博時露出微笑，至少儀表看來像個王儲。他的頭髮、鬍髭都精心編辮，他的衣服也整齊乾淨。他甚至配戴正確的佩劍，那是一組來自丹恩的可愛禮物。只是禮貌的舉動，即使奇力喜歡用它們多可愛來調侃他。

「舅舅會延遲嗎？」菲力問他，感謝老天他並沒有坐立不安。

「對，所以拿出你最好的表現。我是認真的，菲力，連個低俗笑話都不准說，你聽懂我的意思嗎？」巴林警告，一根手指對他搖晃。「否則我會親自打你一頓。

「我可以好好表現，謝謝你。」菲力暴躁回應。「是丹恩的大臣令人難以忍受，比爾博，我真不懂你怎麼受的了他們。」

「我和他們的配偶有過愉快的茶會，菲力。」比爾博提醒他，不希望未來還要再度重複。他們的禮貌十分僵硬、一個比一個還妄自尊大，至少他在場的狀況如此，但他猜測是他們不太樂意必須尊稱他 _殿下。_ 「你舅舅說他黃昏時會回來，他們有人受傷所以拖慢了隊伍。」

「還好不是他。」巴林搖頭說。「索林血流滿地肯定是個盛大的歡迎場面。」

「至少會很難忘。」比爾博回應，引起巴林和菲力一陣輕笑。「奇力有因為被排除在外而沮喪嗎？」

「他跑去對著城門的松鼠射箭、生悶氣。」菲力聳肩。「過個一天他就沒事了，只要他想起來這有多無趣。畢竟他還需要參加宴席。他只是想到自己不能當國王所以心情不好而已。」他的語氣自負，比爾博和巴林交換一個遺憾的眼神。索林最好守住他的承諾，比爾博只能這麼希望了。或許再過一個五十年，菲力會變得好受一點

「對，你讓自己比較早出生是如此幸運，」巴林說。「那真是一項豐功偉業。讓人們想知道你為何不被沉重的榮譽感給壓垮。」

菲力停了一分鐘，接著皺眉。「我還是王儲，我可以命令你做任何事。」

巴林發出一聲短暫的大笑，走去前方宣告他們到場，一邊對自己輕笑。

「我可以。」菲力對比爾博堅持。「如果我認真起來，他就必須聽我的。你知道這是事實。」

比爾博搖頭。「現在不是讓你遊戲的時候，菲力。你和我此刻是代表你舅舅出席，如果你言行失態，比起你自己，你其實更丟他的臉，懂嗎？」這些話正中菲力對索林無庸置疑的愛和瀕臨偏執的崇拜，得到他想要的結果。他站挺，表情從心靈受創變的比較堅定、比較像個成人。他只要肯用心就是個英俊的男孩子，並且總有一天他會成為一個好國王，就算過程中比爾博都必須扯他頭髮鞭策他。「舉止有禮，但面對他們時絕不迷失自己。」這不是個妥善的警告，但此刻夠用了。如果丹恩一行人對於菲力有給予他地位應得的尊重，他便永遠沒必要知道究竟有多少人質疑他。「既然你是王儲，就表現出王儲的風範。」 

丹恩和他的使節團已經都聚集在接待室，並非舉行典禮儀式的雄偉王廳。丹恩對依魯伯而言是家人和朋友，所以他被帶去索林接待議會的廳室，近日來極少人擁有這份禮遇。索林對他的人民而言或許是個好國王，但對那些在他窮困、需要協助時太快疏離的貴族他極少寬恕。丹恩是少數不同的，所以比爾博熱切盼望他們能和他、甚至還有一些他的大臣建立穩固的友誼，如果不為了菲力，也為了索林將王位託付年輕王子的信任。

令人感激的是賓客團還站著，所以他們至少願意做表面功夫，丹恩看見他們時笑容擴大。他是個英俊的矮人，長相和索林有共通的家族特徵，但沒有像到讓不親近的人能看出相似之處。他喜歡在頭髮和鬍子中裝飾較多珠環，也偏好華麗一點的衣著。索林在流亡生活中已經太習慣比較簡樸的物品，比爾博心想，對於現在他能取用的奢華物品或許永遠無法感到自在。

「殿下，」丹恩首先稱呼他，禮貌的點頭致意他在索林身旁的地位。「還有殿下，」他笑容比較輕率的重複，也對菲力點頭、一手友善的搭上男孩肩膀。「你們兩人氣色都很好。我想索林是被耽擱了？」

「他有捎來他的歉意，」比爾博說，雖然索林根本沒說過、也不可能說這種話，他和菲力與丹恩一起走向桌首平台上、浮華程度稍減的王座。菲力正要坐下時巴林鄭重對他抬眉，比爾博咒罵自己沒提醒他被預期要坐在他舅舅的位子。希望沒有任何丹恩的人發覺這個停頓。他們所有抱怨的重心都圍繞在菲力根本不懂如何當個合宜的貴族，而他絕對不能讓他們知道他們大概是正確的。

他坐在菲力右側的位子，巴林在左側，選擇保持站立。直到菲力坐下後，丹恩和他的大臣才跟著入座。這燃起了比爾博的希望。他完全不知道丹恩真正的意向，他是真心想要推翻菲力，還是只有他的臣子們無理取鬧。

「迪斯公主，殿下她不會加入我們嗎？」丹恩問，張望著好像她仍有可能出現。

「不會，我很抱歉公主殿下沒辦法到場。她又去公會廳監督城市重新分配的談判了。」即使重建工作達到預期中的最佳情形，城市中能使用的區域還是比過去小的多，而每個公會似乎都認為自己需要最多空間。他們的爭執已經多到每個人都煩了，所以此刻是迪斯、她一手穩固的放在劍上調解他們。這個公主和她哥哥非常像，用口頭、或是鋼鐵的警告來維持秩序。

比爾博只慶幸那並非他的工作。

「真可惜，我一直期待再次見到她。」丹恩說，但他仍在微笑，所以他並沒有太失望。比爾博暗自記下要傳話給她、傳到城市深處，問她能否留些時間招待這個領主。她大概會回應堅決的不，但他至少能試一下。「那索林什麼時候要加入我們呢？」

「黃昏，他是這麼希望。」菲力微笑回答。「到那之前，我們必須先享受彼此的陪伴了。」這些說的十分輕快，但其中帶有的權威讓比爾博感到驕傲。只要肯用心他的確可以是個王子，比爾博很清楚，尤其是少了奇力在一旁鼓吹他惡作劇。「我聽說你們希望在這裡安置更多士兵，雖然你們已經留下很多了？」他禮貌的詢問，語氣中的尖銳讓比爾博想起索林。

「或許這件事最好留到你舅舅在場。」一個大臣說，比爾博在腦中短暫搜索他的姓名後想起他叫瑞恩（Wrain），語氣只有非常些微的傲慢。「只是因為，他稍懂一點軍隊事務而已，王子殿下。」

「這是真的。」菲力點頭回答。「然而，我至少了解士兵需要有軍營的空間休息和食物，而我們已經在本身的極限了，瑞恩大人。」在他身旁，巴林沒有反駁，比爾博也沒有，即使丹恩有點疑問的來回看著他們兩個、笑容仍掛在嘴邊。「我們沒辦法接收更多了，無論你的將領們認為還需要多少。」

他們沒有這麼吃緊，但這並非全然是謊言。這件事情的真相是，索林想把軍營留給他自己擴張的兵力，把丹恩的軍隊當作訓練範本讓他們更加快速的成型。一旦完成，他計畫在他們建立家庭和居住地之前緩緩把他們都遣回去給丹恩。

「而那是你舅舅的決定嗎？」瑞恩大人問，這是侮辱，即使十分隱微。

「我坦承，在戰爭後我的聽力就不如以往了。」菲力說，笑容開朗的露出他受傷的左耳。主要只是裝飾用，但部分的聽力確實已經受損。這引起他們幾個人的輕笑，菲力一邊說：「但舅舅對我的大吼聲我即使失去兩隻耳朵都還是能聽見。」自嘲的言論，菲力對所有人微笑、他的魅力幫上了忙。「我們伊魯伯無法容納更多人了，瑞恩大人。這沒有商量空間。不過如果我們集思廣益，或許我們可以找到別的方法讓我們的子民都能回到家鄉。」

巴林的鬍子幾乎藏不住他驕傲的笑容，而比爾博毫不掩飾。

等到他們結束第一段談話、關於准許他們一些公會成員進駐來幫忙依魯伯重建或甚至開始更多的建設時，情況相當不錯。他們解散去用晚餐，比爾博則陪同丹恩去他的房間。身為堂親，他分配到在皇室居住區的客房，所以不讓一個家族成員護送他會不太恰當，而菲力表現得很好，因此比爾博讓他早點回去他弟弟身旁。

「你看來過的不錯，巴金斯少爺。」當他們獨處、不再需要拘謹的禮節後丹恩說。「伊魯伯很適合你。」

「我想是如此。」比爾博同意，他知道不能透漏任何怨言。丹恩態度友善但不是朋友，現在還不是，所以必須要對他展現出都靈家族一切順遂的模樣。「我最近開始園藝，所以讓我的氣色好轉。」

「園藝？」丹恩皺眉詢問。「巴金斯少爺，你這可不是個古怪的小東西嗎？但我想也蠻相配的，索林總是喜歡奇怪的東西。」

比爾博不確定他的含意是否帶刺，聽來是個還算友善的陳述，但也可能是想刺探比爾博對於索林被批評的容忍度。不論如何，他抬起眉毛，將雙手收攏在身後。「他是嗎？那麼沒錯，我覺得的確相配。」又來了，比爾博是索林的唯一這個謊言。詛咒矮人和他們把所有事都搞得戲劇化的需求，他們和精靈都一樣。哈比人就只是和他們喜歡的人結婚，一切如此簡單。「這裡是你的房間。」比爾博打開通往內室的門，讓丹恩先進去。

「它們和上次不一樣，」丹恩環顧後評論。「我想是這裡終於清乾淨了。我可以看出梁柱的哪裡最近才補強過。做得很好。」

比爾博抗拒翻白眼的衝動，丹恩靠近檢視、完全不關心那些奢華家具。帶矮人參觀開滿玫瑰的花園，他們對鋪石子的小路反而更有興趣。「很榮幸能有你的讚賞，索林知道了會很高興。」他其實根本不在乎，丹恩也知道，但他壞笑，取代禮貌的同意。

「索林根本不會浪費一點老鼠屎大的力氣來關心我喜不喜歡房間。」他回應，讓比爾博措手不及。「能有你在這裡彌補他的短處，我希望他心存感激。」

比爾博不知道該說什麼，這一定都寫在他臉上，因為丹恩說：「我擔心我是踰矩了。我道歉。」

「沒關係，」比爾博說，他也微笑、為了現在至少接得出話而鬆一口氣。「如同我確定你猜想到的，比起這些索林更關心我們能否容納這些家庭和開始運行市集。但他也希望賓客感到舒適。」這部分是真的，即使他毫不在意他們是否滿意自己住的位置。

「這我可以相信。」當他見到比爾博在門邊時，他點頭。「那麼我就向你道晚安了。索林應該很快就會回來，而我想你也很急切的想見他。」

「我是，沒錯。」他回答。「晚安，請好好休息。」

一關上門，他走向自己的房間，完全不意外的發現已經有人占據。索林舒適地坐在爐火邊的沙發椅、煙管已經點燃，他身上沒有盔甲，代表他有先回過自己的房間。

比爾博巡視他，擔憂他在訊息中隱瞞實情。他之前做過這種事，號稱沒有受傷，歸來時的狀態和信上相反，但至少這一次他看來完好無缺。「沒死人？」他確定門關緊後問道。

「沒有。」他搖頭，煙管夾在手指中。他沒戴任何戒指，衣著遠比丹恩一行人簡單。當然仍有好的品質、是他們能獲得中最好的，但樸素，沒有多餘的裝飾。並非索林需要那些才能看來像個國王。他一直都是國王，而他也始終表現得像個國王，至少比爾博這麼認為。「沒有，我們全都活下來了，連精靈也是。」

「盡量別說的這麼失望。」比爾博挖苦地回應。

「我沒辦法保證。」索林吐出一口煙，一旁爐火劈啪作響。「巴林似乎對菲力很滿意。他真的表現很好？」

「真的。」比爾博坐進他自己的椅子，還沒準備好用自己的煙管。「他把場面處理的相當好，不過我想他會很期待你明天能回到王座。這些仍讓他有點難以招架，但我不怪他。」

索林輕笑，有一段時間他們坐在沉默之中。有時候，索林就只是喜歡坐在他身旁，享受他的陪伴。他懷疑這是因為比爾博是少數幾個不會期待他要肩負世界的人，而如果他對索林沒有其他意義，那他願意為他帶來安適。

「我有東西要給你。」索林將頭歪向門旁的桌子，上面擺放一個包裹。比爾博解開綁繩、將外層布料掀開，裡面是一組全新的園藝工具，雖然他總是對索林和他荒唐的做為翻白眼，但它們明顯製作精良、品質高過他買的那組。他也在每個工具上頭刻上他的徽記，而如果比爾博拇指輕輕劃過它、臉上帶著溫柔的笑容，他反正是背對著索林。

「你哪來這些時間的？」他問，欣賞著泥鏟的握柄。比爾博敢打賭那些工具的壽命會比他長久。

「別管那個。」索林說，看起來有點煩躁。「它們讓你滿意嗎？」

「當然。」比爾博把它們收好，以免它們半夜從桌上掉落，接著走回索林和爐火旁。「索林，謝謝你，雖然你真的不用這麼麻煩。」

索林牽起他帶著戒指的那隻手，他寬大的手掌輕而易舉包覆住比爾博的、輕撫上面鑲嵌的藍寶石，眼神有一絲冷漠。爐火烘烤著比爾博後背，但不能解釋他臉上冒出的熱氣。索林極少碰觸他，但每一次都讓比爾博心跳加速。「我是你的丈夫。」他說，宛如在提醒比爾博這項事實，好像他有可能忘記自己不知怎的就和一個國王結婚。這個國王。他的國王。

「你是，而你也管理一個王國，不是打鐵舖。」比爾博說，只是為了說些話來取代自己真實的心意。「試著記住這點。」

「啊，」索林揚起雙眉，依然溫柔的表情正逐漸擊垮比爾博的理智，他仍握著比爾博的手。「而你是國王的王夫，不是園丁。試著記住這點。」那隻手將他的翻面，所以索林能看見他的掌心、因使用園藝工具而發紅，還有在拇指與食指相連處的粗糙皮膚。他小心翼翼的碰觸那裏，雙眼直視。「一個王夫雙手長繭卻不是因為戰鬥。我相信自己從來沒見過這種事。」

比爾博吞口水。「外頭的花床也是一場戰鬥，只是跟你習慣的不一樣。而我用劍的技巧不好，你也記得的，所以讓我在我能獲得勝利的戰場得勝。」

「已經好的能拯救一個國王的性命。」索林反駁，他的拇指現在來到比爾博手腕內側的敏感肌膚。「不過我想我會喜歡你那種戰鬥的戰利品，我很懷念番茄。」他快樂地微笑。「我不相信以前有見過像你這般的人物，比爾博，我也無法再要求一個更忠誠的配偶。我做了什麼才值得這樣的王夫？」

有一瞬間，那些比爾博渴望說出的話語匯聚在舌尖，尤其當索林正用他的大手握著比爾博的手腕，但此時傳來敲門聲，他把手抽離前去應門，很感激能有喘息的機會。只是女僕帶來他的茶，她細心的添了第二個杯子。他自己端進去，用腳再次關上房門。

他為他倒茶後索林拿起茶杯，視線回到爐火而不是比爾博。他縮進自己的椅子，不得體的盤起雙腿，手環繞茶杯，不是因為他需要這份暖意。至少在這裡爐火的效果夠了。有個僕人負責點燃房間的爐火，將加熱中的淺盆塞進床罩下，蓋上蓋子，等待他使用。

「恕我失陪一下。」他說，雖然索林似乎沒有聽見。他的臥房非常吸引人，但索林還在這裡，他並不能直接請他一同入內。於是他換上長睡衣和睡袍後回去加入索林。

衣著的改變至少引起他注意。「我打擾你休息了嗎？」

「沒有，」比爾博說謊，坐回去啜了一口茶。「我原本就想看一點書。」

「你現在在看什麼？」索林看向比爾博大腿上的書，但它已經翻開了所以他看不見封面。

「另一部史詩，畢竟你們矮人非常喜好這類型創作。」他輕敲他翻開的那本。「因為我研究需要，有人就推薦了這本。」當然只是翻譯本，但他認為只要他熟悉這些故事，就能有助於他面對丹恩的人。他不會讓他們毀掉索林建造的一切，尤其是當他自己也經歷那些難關之後。當他差一點犧牲性命之後。不，丹恩的人沒有贏回伊魯伯。索林、菲力和奇力有。這是他們與生俱來的權利，比爾博會為了讓他們保有那些而奮戰到底。「奧斯努特（Ástknút）與弗汗葛（Furageir）敘事詩，」他輕柔地說。到現在他已經讀過兩遍了，而雖然他應該開始讀其他故事了，他對這個有些微的偏愛。「你知道嗎？『山脈深處，熔爐熾熱－』」

索林輕笑。「這不是用來念的，半身人。這是敘事詩，要用唱的。」

比爾博認為這頗有道理。「我想是用你的語言？」

「你的也可以。」索林說，從煙管中吸了最後一口接著熄掉它，將它放在身旁桌上的煙管架。比爾博想開口請求、非常想，但在他出聲之前，索林就開始了、使用通用語，他的嗓音低沉穩重，或許因煙草而有點粗糙。他讓這個故事多了一份比爾博之前從沒體會到的強烈情感。

他把茶放到一旁，閉上雙眼聆聽，索林正唱著愛情與愛人，而他以一顆沉重的心允許思緒勾勒出背叛理性的景象。頭腦變的沉重，他斥責自己、試著逼迫自己起身、躺到床上，但一切如此美好，爐火和座椅和索林，煙草的味道仍飄散在空氣中。

當他感到手臂探向膝蓋下方和背上時他稍微醒了過來。「我不是小孩子。」他對著索林的肩膀咕噥。他丈夫的氣味很好，像煙草、香皂和他。索林抱著他到床邊，而即使幾乎在熟睡中，比爾博的腹部仍發熱縮緊。

索林把棉被蓋在他身上時他睜開雙眼，有那麼一秒鐘，問題在他舌尖徘徊、與他一同入眠的邀請。只有那一瞬間。

接著他就被捲入睡意的浪潮下。


	3. Chapter 3

幾天後，他仍在哼著那首敘事詩，一邊照料全新的玫瑰花。它們毫無預警的出現在陽台、送達時根部用粗麻布包裹，從花苞可以看出是紅色、黃色和白色。他相信如果他夠細心，就能用紅花和白花培育出粉紅色和斑斕的花紋。

他不確定這是索林感謝他協助丹恩初次會談的作法，還是為別的事預先道歉。可能兩者皆有。無論如何，當夏天到來時它們會美麗的綻放，並在幾年的照料後它們就會像他在袋底洞種的那些一樣好。

認識羅貝拉這個人，那些花不會再如以往了。即使他現在身住皇室居所，想到母親的家被那個女人毀壞仍讓他的心抽緊。他有時是如此心痛的想念童年家園，然而即使是他也知道這些都沒有意義了。就在那個清晨，充斥死亡腐臭的戰場上，當他對著營帳裡重傷、可能正在消逝的索林說出那些古老誓言時，他已經永遠放棄了袋底洞，

他為了自己的真心犧牲家園，不知怎地，他不認為貝拉多娜．巴金斯會責怪他。

「對一個小傢伙而言這可真是個沉重的故事。」

比爾博轉身尋找聲音的主人時差點摔倒。

丹恩．鐵足正站在他陽台內，臉上的笑容像是他完全有權利出現在這裡。「你真的是個古怪的小東西，巴金斯先生。」他彎腰檢視比爾博攤在長椅上的圖稿。「你還計畫要種蔬菜？一個國王的王夫卻像個平民園丁一樣種番茄。」他自得其樂的輕笑，一邊朝比爾博走來。「我聽說你也被國王的隊伍稱為飛賊。你還有其他稱號嗎？」

「這是秘密。」比爾博迴避問題，站起來脫下手套。丹恩拿起他剛才使用的鏟子，在手中翻弄著直到他發現索林的徽記。他似乎有點驚訝，但比爾博不確定。「你現在也對園藝感興趣了嗎？」

丹恩聳肩。「我欣賞它的做工。一個曾是鐵匠的國王。或許你和索林非常適合對方。」

此刻比爾博是為索林感到受辱，他並不常有這種感覺。索林從來不費心理會任何關乎他的侮辱，他只會挑起一邊眉毛或變得寡言。但這次太過火了，而比爾博無法忍受在索林的王國裡聽到這種話。「身為國王，用一技之長養活他的家庭和人民很奇怪嗎？」索林或許因流亡而屈尊，但他從來不對自己為了養活姪子和人民所做的事感到羞愧，比爾博也不會讓人說得好像他有需要羞愧。「我好奇你會怎麼做，如果有一隻惡龍選擇佔據你的山脈。」

丹恩只愣了一秒，他迅速回過神來，笑容越發擴大。「我想我是逾權了。請殿下寬恕。我並沒有惡意。確實，大多數國王永遠無法有索林的作為。他們寧可日漸消亡、讓自己的人民挨餓，也不會如此卑微。但索林做事從不會只做一半，他會為人民而死，也會為他們當一個鐵匠。」他聳肩，帶著善意，或者至少想如此表現。「大概就是他們為什麼會這麼愛戴他吧。這我倒能承認是有些嫉妒。」

比爾博開始整理東西，將手套和工具放回籃子裡。「你寧可任由你的人民挨餓也要維持國王的尊嚴？」他問，對這個領主感到惱火。他不該沒有比爾博的邀請就進到他的陽台。連男孩們都會敲門，雖然他們很少先等候許可才闖入。

「不，我不會，但我從來沒有索林在金屬工藝上的天賦。他們終究是要挨餓。」他有別的意圖，比爾博懷疑。他的眼神是羅貝拉每次參加茶會時、看見桌上有高級銀器的模樣。「他確實技術卓越。」他此刻正盯著比爾博剛才戴上的戒指。「我一直都佩服他的手藝。那個戒指肯定花了他很多時間。」

比爾博調整它，指尖擦過精緻的花紋和光滑的藍寶石。在成為他的所有物之前，這是索林的，他只是為比爾博改變戒指尺寸。對哈比人的手指實在過大，但當時他們也只有那個。「說實話我不知道，在我們結婚前都一直是他的戒指。這是戰爭後他唯一能給我的禮物。」即使知道真相者如他，聽來都極為浪漫。索林取下自己手上的戒指來和他的真愛成婚。是一段能恆久流傳的佳話。

「我承認，」丹恩說，他靠近的有點不合儀節。「那是個好故事。但我了解我的堂親。」他仍在微笑，但他的眼神告訴比爾博丹恩究竟知道了多少。「他沒有一丁點的浪漫情懷。」

「你和索林有幾十年沒見面了。」比爾博提醒他，努力想奪回談話的掌控權。已經太遲了，他猜想，但他必須嘗試。

「沒錯，但時間不會改變一個人根本的本質。」他還有臉牽起比爾博的手、近距離的查看戒指。「這是個好故事。如果讓我來猜，大概是巴林大人的主意。而我敢說由諾力先生確保所有人都聽過？」

這是嚴重的詆毀與全然的真相，而比爾博不知道有多少人從丹恩口中聽說、他還知道多少、以及丹恩打算如何利用這些資訊。為了自己的獲益吧，這最有可能。

比爾博不能讓自己慌亂起來。丹恩怎麼想並不重要，重要的是丹恩能證明多少。他們的婚姻看起來完美，故事也完美，而隊伍成員都對他們兩人誓死忠誠。他們會堅守他們的說詞，關於比爾博和索林在長久旅途中相愛、比爾博是索林命中注定的唯一、並且他們的結合是源於兩人間的愛情。丹恩可以隨意編造故事，但索林能使他噤聲，如果有那個必要。

比爾博也可以。

「你是說我的丈夫是個騙子？」他輕描淡寫的問，他真正的含意是警告丹恩如果繼續說下去，他便會觸犯叛國罪。比爾博無法對丹恩動太多手腳，任何作法都像是奪走丹恩繼承權、確保自己繼續受寵的詭計。菲力的資格會因此永遠受到質疑。但他可以在丹恩心中植入恐懼。

只是丹恩依然笑著，他離開比爾博身旁，悠閒的在中央花床旁漫步，似乎在欣賞比爾博的成果。「不，我還沒有這麼蠢，巴金斯先生。我也不殘忍。我確定索林有他的理由、一個充分的理由來選擇你做為他的丈夫，而不是挑個河谷鎮的人或我的人民。老實說，看過你管束菲力、聽說你如何處理自己和陛下的職務，我必須承認他做了最好的選擇。」

他聽來很真誠，但比爾博無法確定，而這肯定表現在他臉上，因為丹恩繼續說著。「我猜你是聽到了從我大臣傳出的謠言。提到由我來繼承索林。」他蹲下，靠近觀察土壤、手伸到探出地面的柔嫩綠意上方。「我有我自己的山脈能當領主，巴金斯先生，那就已經夠讓人頭痛了。我祝福菲力，更祝福陛下、你、還有迪斯公主讓他成為一個好國王將付出的心力。我猜你們非常需要。」

比爾博不情願地笑了，因為想到菲力坐在王位上有時仍讓他恐慌，這個男孩大多時候也都讓人放心不下。「我只是很感激菲力才是王儲。」他吐露，丹恩也一陣大笑。

「馬哈爾啊，奇力國王。如果他是王儲，為了伊魯伯好，我可能會試著讓自己擠進繼承行列。」他站起身，穿戴的皮件吱咿作響。「菲力會是個好國王，只要給他足夠的時間，令人感激的是他也有。依我對索林的了解，他非常固執，不會太快死掉。」

「如果你沒有興趣成為他的繼承人，你為什麼會想在伊魯伯設置更多軍力？」比爾博好奇的問。

「因為我有五個將領，其中三個來自伊魯伯。他們想回到家鄉、分享它的財富，他們對我的宮廷有不小的影響力。他們希望我被任命為索林的繼承人，因為這代表他們將能永遠留在家鄉，如果是索林、未來是菲力掌權，就不可能。索林從不原諒，他也從不遺忘。他在這方面十足是個都靈後裔。」丹恩往遠處走去，觀賞矮牆邊的花床。「他再也不會信任他們。他們在他失去一切時拋棄了他，這大概是他的想法。但他們只是想養活自己的族人和士兵。不過我能理解他的觀點，我也不會因此責怪他。」

「他們發誓效忠索林，卻讓索林和他的族人自生自滅。」比爾博說，雖然他知道丹恩不需要被提醒這些。「不會，他永遠不會再信任他們留在伊魯伯。他永遠不會相信他們內心懷有伊魯伯子民的最大福祉。」他嘆氣。「但你讓他們掌管你的軍隊？」

丹恩至少還懂得看來慚愧。「他們來我這裡尋求幫助，巴金斯先生。我不能把他們或他們的士兵趕走。你可以認為我錯了，但我做的是我當時認為最好的決定。」

「你讓你的堂親成為流浪鐵匠，讓他的子民、仍對他保持忠誠的子民到隆恩山脈生活，而他們很可能會死在那裏。」他聽到的足夠讓他了解隆恩山脈的資源無法養活全伊魯伯，沒有足夠的金屬礦、沒有足夠的安全地點能開挖住處。那只是應急的家園，並非解決之道。「我可以指責你這點。」

「這一點我不會怪你。我當時擔心自己的地位，於是我讓我的堂親和他的子民自生自滅。我做錯了，而我也知道。相信我，我真的知道。」他將雙手收攏在身後微笑，但其中沒有一絲笑意。「我不會起身反抗索林。如果真要說，我借給他的軍隊是我欠他的，是一份我嚴重怠慢的債。」

比爾博點頭。「我的丈夫會同意。」他沒有刻意強調「我的丈夫」。他不需要。丹恩聰明的能聽懂。「如果你不同意你的大臣或將領，你為什麼會回來？」

丹恩聳肩。「就像是我有在迎合他們，這是主因。我想讓他們覺得我盡力了，所以他們會繼續效忠我，同時索林也心情愉快。」他那華麗遠勝於索林的盔甲承接了陽光和比爾博的視線。這是屬於領主、而非士兵的盔甲。比爾博過去無法辨別兩者、此刻發現他對丹恩的盔甲毫無敬意，即使他帶領軍隊來到索林身旁。「我喜歡我的山，巴金斯先生。那是一座好山脈。」

「我相信那是。」他好奇丹恩是會像個士兵般衝進戰場，或是待在護衛後方。他是否會如索林般戰鬥、像個真正的戰士，劍不是高舉在上，而是握在身旁、準備擊殺敵人。「索林不會讓步。你要知道這點。」

「我知道。」他已經繞完中央花床一圈，走回來站在比爾博身旁。「飛賊，園丁，國王的王夫。這麼小的生物，你是如何不被這些沉重的榮耀給壓垮？」

比爾博抬起眉毛。「如果我覺得有點疲憊了偶爾會拄根拐杖。」 

丹恩大笑，一手拍上比爾博的肩頭。「我喜歡你，巴金斯少爺。」他整個人貼近到讓比爾博非常不舒服，和其他隊伍成員靠的一樣近。他知道這就是和矮人一同生活的情形，但丹恩的舉動即使以矮人標準而言仍不知怎地有些不恰當。「我真的喜歡。」

「很高興聽見你贊同我挑選的丈夫。」索林的到場令人感激的使丹恩放手，比爾博也樂於索林進到他的個人領域、擋在他和丹恩之間。儘管先前感到不適，他仍微笑。「我的半身人，你今天過得如何？」

他不常在旁人面前如此稱呼比爾博。如此的佔有慾。「我很好。特恩(Tern)女士是正確的，遠處的花床需要更多乾草保持土壤溫暖直到籬笆穩定生長。它們已經逐漸冒出新葉了。」他不認為索林會在乎，但是看見索林至少願意對他的植物假裝感興趣還是讓他愉快。「你在忙些什麼呢？」

「監督男孩們的上課狀況。」他回答，調整角度讓自己更加介入丹恩和比爾博。真荒謬。「奇力他···」

「就像平常的他？」比爾博好心建議。

「沒錯。」索林的語氣像是對世上的一切感到不悅。「丹恩，請見諒，但我有些私事需要單獨和我的丈夫討論。」再次強調了 _我的_ 。「我明天早上會和你共進早餐。」

丹恩的笑容變得不那麼和藹可親，但他點頭。「當然了，索林。巴金斯先生，我希望你能考慮也加入我們。」

「我會的。」比爾博有禮的回應，即便他毫無意願。丹恩一離去，他就轉身、挑眉看著索林。「誰弄壞了什麼？」

不需要在丹恩面前留下好印象後，索林的表情變得嚴峻，他搖頭、揉捏他的鼻梁。「我會殺了他們兩個，以後就沒必要爭論誰是我的繼承人。」

比爾博安慰的拍拍他手臂，索林握住他的手、拇指摩娑戒指上的寶石。「索林，如果你殺了他們，迪斯就會殺了你。」他提醒他。「那國王要誰來當呢？」

「到時都是丹恩的麻煩了。」索林陰沉的嘀咕。「我只要殺掉菲力，丹恩可以繼承奇力。還有迪斯。」

「也繼承我嗎？」比爾博開玩笑，但索林沒有反應。「我不是認真的，你知道吧，所以不要想把我變成你的陪葬品。」

索林低頭看他，比爾博的手仍在他手中、溫暖的包覆著。「什麼？這是哈比人的做法嗎？」

比爾博哼氣。「這是一個東方流傳來的古老故事。一個偉大的國王死去，就讓他所有妻子和丈夫殉葬，他才不會孤單。」

他獨有的國王皺皺鼻子。「真是奇怪的風俗。」交握的手開始讓他不自在，他的臉也因此發熱。「不只一個配偶，哈比人會這麼做？」

「只有在第一個配偶過世、或是離婚的情況下。」比爾博猶豫著是要抽走手、或是繼續讓索林沉迷於他的舊戒指、他贈予比爾博的那個。「我猜你們並沒有離婚的做法。」

「我們有，但很稀少。只發生在別無選擇的狀況。弊端。或是不忠，在我們的律法中也歸類於弊端。」他終於放開比爾博的手，但身體沒有遠離，他待在比爾博的個人空間，靠的非常近、如此近的距離他能聞出索林昨晚洗了頭髮、近日曾為皮件上油。他想知道索林解開頭髮的編辮、髮絲散亂在枕頭上的模樣、想知道它們落在他肌膚上的感覺。

一股陌生力量使他大膽了起來，他將手指穿過索林肩上的一縷長髮、裝作是為了梳理整齊。他曾摸過索林的頭髮，這和他記憶中相同、奇特的粗糙卻又柔順。他指尖的觸感當然不能比擬落在他肩上的感覺，但目前他已經滿足了。

他再度好奇著如果能像真正的丈夫般親吻索林、讓鬍髭刮撓他臉頰會是什麼感覺。

愚蠢的想法，他將它拋到腦後，索林正看著比爾博小題大作地整理他的頭髮，比爾博朝他愉快微笑。「為什麼丹恩會在你房間裡？」索林低聲問。「你通常不會讓陌生人進屋。」

「是他不請自來，」比爾博說，這份臆測讓他惱火。「不重要。菲力和奇力為什麼惹你生氣？」

「他們平常是怎麼惹我生氣？」索林語帶嘲弄地問，一邊脫去護手。「菲力的行為像是他除了自己的喜好以外沒有其他責任和義務。」他嘆氣，伸展鬆開護甲的手指。「我已經跟他解釋過為什麼他不能繼續只考慮他自己，但他仍然聽不懂。或是不想懂。」 

「我跟你說過了，菲力還年輕。他需要時間。」索林把他的護手擺在長椅上、隨後是他的外袍。脫去外袍後的他總是看來身材縮水，但仍比比爾博魁武的多。「而且你和迪斯又堅持要在其他方面把他當成小孩子，這會讓他很難表現的像個成年人。」

索林抬起雙眉。「如果他不要繼續像個孩子－」

「他不會，如果你有給予他想要的尊重。」比爾博反駁，但語氣不嚴厲。「我不知道有沒有幫助，不過丹恩說他滿意自己的山脈。是他的將領們···」

他的國王點頭。「我也是這麼猜想。丹恩從來不是個特別有野心的人。我原本認為可能是時間改變了他，但從他抵達到現在，他的態度一直都很親切。」比爾博跟著他，跪下來撥開一株幼苗上的土。「你喜歡他嗎？」

「誰？丹恩？」他認為自己大致上還算喜歡丹恩，但他實在有點霸道。他讓比爾博想起他母親家族的一個表親，赫雷伯斯（Helleborus）。沒有粗魯到一開口就像在頤指氣使，但已經能讓他感到不快。不過他是索林的堂親，而他印象中兩人年輕時十分友好。他不想太失禮。「如你所說，丹恩很親切。和他相處還算愉快。」 _勉強算_ ，他無聲作結，所以他並沒有說謊。畢竟對自己配偶說謊也很失禮。

「他總是比較平易近人。」索林聽來幾乎是挫敗的。「他就像菲力和奇力，結交朋友對他而言非常簡單。」

比爾博再次起身，他感到困惑、不確定他在這段談話中說錯了什麼。「花費心力得來的友誼通常最為可貴。」他說，是當他還小時母親對他說過的話。「唾手可得的愛和忠誠也容易失去。」

這番話莫名的鼓舞索林，而在比爾博弄清楚自己做了什麼之前，他的額頭上就落下一個純潔的吻。他的心臟突地跳到喉嚨，他強烈期盼索林能低下頭、真正的親吻他。但他沒有，他的吻和一個孩子會得到的吻沒有分別。他想起索林不只一次將他抱回床上，擔心由於兩人間巨大的年齡差，索林是否永遠不會對他產生任何慾望。

他的沮喪一定顯現出來了，因為索林退後、別開臉不讓他看見。「原諒我，」他說。「我忘了哈比人和我們不一樣。」

「沒錯，我們不一樣。」比爾博同意，看向一旁、渴望著自己的煙管。為什麼他總是要透露出自己的好感，害氣氛變這麼尷尬？「我總有一天會習慣的。」

索林見到攤開來的工具，撿起小耙子。「你喜歡它們嗎？」

他很感激話題的轉移。「我喜歡。它們的品質比我在鎮上買的那些好太多了。丹恩也非常佩服。」比爾博的意圖是讚美他，但相反的，索林卻更用力握緊手把。

「丹恩碰過它們？」他問，再度出現那種低沉平緩、讓比爾博認知到他正瀕臨脾氣失控的語調。

「對？」他冒險回應。「抱歉，我做錯了什麼嗎？」

索林搖頭，把工具放下。「不。沒事。」顯然不是如此，但他不想為了這麼愚蠢的事和索林爭吵，所以他明智的選擇作罷。「奇力必須到場參加明天的議會，和他哥哥一起。我會希望你也出席，以確保他拿出最好的表現、還有修飾任何我可能無意間造成的侮辱。以及我故意造成的那些。」

比爾博對他微笑，看向玫瑰。「所以它們就是要為此道歉。」

「我認為它們應該很合適。」他回答。「我知道你並不樂意，但你在這個領域更有天分。」他的國王壞笑。「除了是個外交官，還有各方面的長處。哈比人是非常優秀的種族，不是嗎？」

比爾博走去取他的煙管，他聳肩、一邊打開放置煙草的容器，那是數月前突然出現在他房間裡美麗的小玩意。他懷疑過索林，但這麼無害的東西也很可能是男孩們想補償他。「哈比人有龐大的家族，索林。在學會扣上外套扣子之前，你會先學到哪個阿姨喜歡紅茶、哪個舅舅要先抽煙，還有誰不跟誰交談、誰在誰的母親屍骨未寒前就拿了她的戒指。」他點燃煙管、抽了一口，他回到索林身邊、溫暖迷人的午後陽光下。「所以我想我們天生就適合當外交官。」他將煙管遞給索林，他的丈夫接下、吸入第一口時享受的閉上雙眼。「你們不像我們一樣有這麼多小孩。」

「沒有。女性很少，這是一點，需求也不多。我們更關注於自己的技藝，不論任何種類，矮人都可能受到啟發而去追求。」索林傳回煙管、挪開外袍，和比爾博一起坐在長椅上。「我們和族人朋友的關係密切，也可以隨心所欲的擁有情人。這也是為什麼婚姻和孩子不太常見。還有那些我們從小聽說的故事，關於我們的唯一。我們都寧可等到和他們相遇後再結婚。」

「所以你從來沒遇見你的唯一？還是並非每個人都有？」比爾博問，用力吸了幾口煙後把煙管傳回去。索林的手指轉動底部、接著咬上煙嘴尾端，但沒有回答。「索林？」

「我無法解答你的問題，比爾博。反正這也不重要。你是我的丈夫，情況也會如此延續下去。」然而他有些猶疑，視線盯著前方。「當然，前提是如果這是你想要的。」

「你目前為止還不錯。」他回應，稍微有點厚臉皮，而他的丈夫輕笑。

一陣寒風颳來，比爾博往後靠。他正在浪費日光，但他猜想今天完成的夠多了，而無論如何他都最好早點進屋。如果明天他必須出席議會，他今晚會需要泡個澡、挑選早上的衣著。他也需要再讀一次他的法律書，或許還得快速瀏覽一次那本古老的儀節書，如此他才能確保所有人都守禮。

不過此刻他可以先坐在外頭享受花園和索林的陪伴。

但風越颳越強，他明確的感到不適。「你介意我們回到屋內嗎，索林？」

「你會冷嗎？」他再一次將他寬大的外袍披上比爾博雙肩。「我可以派人為你挖個火炕。或者他們也可以直接導來火爐的熱氣。類似溫室的管線系統。」他已經在心裡規劃了，比爾博也樂於就讓他想下去。夏爾從來沒有山裡這麼寒冷過，他把雙腿也縮到外袍底下。

「你怎麼計畫都好，只要別用玻璃封起來。我需要有地方曬太陽、呼吸新鮮空氣。」他說，只是確保索林不要太誇張。

「我可以擴建它，為你蓋一個加熱溫室，所以你整年都可以有你那些綠植物。」他的語氣充滿希望，聽來確實很美好，即使有點過頭。老實說，比爾博此時都只期盼著夏季到來，還沒想過冬天的生活。「這樣你滿意嗎？」

「你真的很執著於讓我滿意呢，索林。」比爾博調侃他，躲在索林外袍的暖意中。他拒絕去想索林能做些什麼來真正使他滿意，但非常困難，他能從衣服上聞到索林、而索林又靠得這麼近。他喜愛他的屋室、喜愛索林為他做的一切，但他坦承當夜晚躺在床上時他感到寂寞、很希望他的婚姻並不是如此冰冷。

「你是我的丈夫。」索林說，似乎這樣就解釋清楚了。對索林而言是吧，他心想。「你為我做了許多。我會盡我所能的回報你。」

比爾博嘆氣。「索林，我這麼做是因為···」他支吾地想找個正確的說詞、除了他心中第一個浮現的字眼都好。「我想也就是我和你結婚的原因。你是我最好的朋友，我願意為你做任何事。」至少大部分是實話，但不是全部。

索林安靜下來、滿意這個答案，他們來回傳遞煙管直到煙草燒完、兩人處於最放鬆的狀態。太陽一落下，他們就移動到屋內，當比爾博請僕人準備兩人份的茶水時，索林留下、接受他無聲的邀約。

溫暖的爐火、柔軟的座椅，他讀著他的書，索林則是盯著燃燒的火舌。比爾博起初不能理解為何索林可以漫無目地的坐著，但經過一段時間，他知道索林喜歡有時間回想他當天完成的事務、它往後的牽連、或是未來規劃。經過一番深思熟慮後，他會和比爾博討論、詢問他的建議，即便他心中已有定論。

今晚不例外，比爾博一邊翻閱儀節書、沐浴後的頭髮仍濕潤貼附在脖子上，他手中握著羽毛筆和紙張匆促寫著、為明天他和奇力的注意事項做小抄，索林終於開口說出他的繼承人為何今晚讓他心煩。

「菲力最近顯然在圖書館花太多時間了。」他說，搓揉自己的下巴。「迪斯說他也對她和奇力隱瞞了一些事。」

比爾博從他的字跡抬頭、將它收好。至少能讓奇力安然度過明天，索林的話題按理說更為重要。任何讓菲力從職責中分心的都是麻煩事。「但他能做什麼給他呢？菲力不像你和奇力一樣是技術純熟的鐵匠。」

「歐力的族人都是受過專業訓練的紡織工和文書官。如果他是認真的，就不會是些華而不實的東西。他會獻上高級羊毛、絲綢之類的，或是紙張和墨水。用意是向朵力表達他有能力付出，雖然他其實沒這個必要。只是一項傳統。」沒點燃的檯燈、閃動的火光讓索林的灰髮變成銀色。

有些時候，當比爾博看著他，他會胸口疼痛、就像被鉗子緊緊夾住。此刻，他在光線中的輪廓、頭髮散落在臉頰，就是那些時候。

他逼自己振作，專心思考眼前的難題。「他已經拒絕過他一次了。」他指出。

「他的計畫－由我對菲力的了解－是要迫使他接受，雖然他自己不這樣認為。他會覺得這一切非常浪漫，像是詩歌中的情景，完全不會考量到自己正讓他處境難堪。」他說。「在隆恩山脈時他不該去引誘菲力的，但他這麼做了。讓他覺得他們之間有發展的可能。」

比爾博站起來為兩人各倒一杯茶，當他遞茶給索林時，他為歐力辯護。「我不認為他是有意要引誘菲力的。他當時愛他，現在仍然愛他。或者說他愛身為音樂家的菲力。但不那麼愛身為伊魯伯王儲的菲力。」他端著自己的杯子坐下、小心的別讓茶灑出來。「不，不只是這樣。他也不想成為國王的王夫。」

「那麼他就不應該愛上音樂家菲力。」索林強硬的說。

「你真的認為是歐力主動追求菲力嗎？」比爾博尖銳地問，他看見索林陷入椅子。「菲力嚐到的任何痛苦都是他自找的。他知道自己的身分，而他也知道歐力的個性。他應當明白有了那些隨之而來的職責，歐力永遠不會同意和他步入婚姻。」他旋轉茶杯，看著茶葉漂過濾網、沉在杯子底部。「如果可以，讓他和丹恩的大臣結婚會非常有利。甚至是丹恩本人，如果我們做得到。」

「確實。奇力就許配給河谷鎮的人，你覺得如何？」

「只要你能說服他。」比爾博同意。「或是交給迪斯。你知道她說什麼他們都會做。」

索林觀察他的茶杯、嘆氣。「只不過奇力告訴我菲力認為歐力是他的唯一。他覺得不該背叛他哥哥的信任，但我想如果要他像菲力一樣瞞著我會讓他更難受。」

比爾博思索著。「他有可能出錯嗎？」

「不。」他非常肯定。「不，不可能。你不可能弄錯這種事。」他斬釘截鐵的語氣告訴了比爾博他原以為自己想知道的事。現在他可以確定索林有、或是曾有過唯一，他很想爬上床、躲在棉被底下度過餘生。愛上一個永遠不會愛你的人、還和他結婚，將來究竟有多少痛苦的折磨在等著他。「我需要你幫我勸阻他。至少他相信你是真心為他好，讓他先停止糾纏歐力，等我們解決丹恩的麻煩後，到時或許能改變歐力的心意。」

比爾博點頭。「就這樣吧。丹恩、他的大臣、奇力的言行、還有菲力的愚蠢。這是正確順序嗎？」

索林微笑，將他的杯子放在身旁的桌上。「我的半身人，睡覺應該擺在第一順位。」

聽到這個，比爾博用力的眨眼、發現自己正癱軟在椅子上。他打哈欠、放下杯子，用手背搓揉眼睛。「難怪故事裡的國王都在年輕時光榮戰死沙場。因為實際的工作太嚇人了。」

「的確很嚇人，不是嗎？」索林點頭，比爾博閉上雙眼稍作休息。「你累壞了。」

「你也一樣。」比爾博指控，接著感覺到自己被拉起來。「我想你並沒有又把我抱起來我就該心懷感激了。」而他緊挨著索林、讓他支撐他的重量，他發覺自己睜不開雙眼。「我們完全是一團混亂。詩歌會怎麼記載我們兩個？『贏得偉大戰役，收復孤山，接著被官僚主義累垮』。那個，」他打哈欠。「那個還需要修飾。」

「你大概是最適合這份工作的人。」索林說，比爾博躺了下來，索林打哈欠的模樣稍微破壞了他的王者風範。「馬哈爾啊，這真的會把我整死。我們為什麼不乾脆出征去收復摩瑞亞？」

「噢對，和都靈剋星決戰，聽來很刺激。」比爾博為自己拉上棉被、當索林坐在他身旁時感到滿足。他挪動位置、橫越過大的床鋪，拉住索林的手臂。「躺下來吧，索林。都這種時候了，你不如就睡在這裡。」他非常舒適地伸展四肢、享受床鋪的溫暖。

「你真的不介意嗎？」索林問，即使比爾博已經聽見他的鞋子落地。

「我們整個旅程中幾乎是躺在對方身上睡覺的，索林。我覺得我們分享一張床不會有什麼問題。」說實話，他很想念有人睡在他身旁。這讓他感到安適。也許他能向索林要一隻狗。「還是你在擔心八卦？被人看見我的丈夫早上走出我房間，真不像話。」他對自己竊笑，將臉埋進柔軟的枕頭。「睡吧，索林。我們早上再來解決問題。」

他是聽見、而不是看見索林在他身旁的枕頭躺下，棉被在他爬進來時被掀起。他的身體厚實又溫暖，比爾博假借調整睡姿、稍微朝他扭近。「別擔心。在我們無聊之前，菲力或奇力就會闖下別的禍讓我們收拾。」

「我就知道他們還是有點用處。」索林含糊地說。「你知道嗎，我不會介意歐力答應。他會對他有幫助。」

比爾博噴氣、忍住另一個哈欠。「除非朵力或諾力先把他殺了。」

他的丈夫安靜了一會，當他以為他睡著時，他開口：「奇力國王。」

「如果駕著好馬，我們可以及時抵達摩瑞亞。」

在他睡著前最後聽到的是索林對著枕頭大笑。


	4. Chapter 4

他很高興自己先醒了過來，讓他能有短暫的幾分鐘好好欣賞索林的睡顏，他把握每分每秒、試圖將畫面深深烙印在腦海。

和旅程中不同，索林沉睡著，臉半埋進枕頭、黑髮散落在臉和肩膀，灰髮此刻隱藏在窗簾拉上的影子下。爐火被撥動過，應該是不久前有僕人潛入房內、不驚醒他們的做到了，這不是簡單的差事。

他伸手撥開索林臉上的散髮，他經擾動而翻身、變成平躺的睡姿，但還沒有醒來。

他非常英俊，比爾博心想，他好奇這是否只因比爾博如此深愛他。

他只想讓它成為另一個秘密、一件留在心底珍藏的事物。他未曾從他丈夫那兒得到一個真正的吻，而儘管他也未曾預料到能有這段婚姻，他認為可以容許自己盼望著獲得更多。

他靠過去、將唇壓上索林的，知道自己完全無法辯解這個行為。奪取一項非自願給出的事物是錯的，他也清楚明瞭，但就在那一瞬間，他心中的疼痛足夠讓他允許這份糟糕透頂的自私。

當他這麼做時，索林的手理所當然的捧上他臉頰、往後推，他嚇一跳地睜開雙眼。

比爾博感到胸口有東西碎了。

「怎麼－」索林擠出話語，手移到比爾博肩上。

「我非常抱歉，」比爾博含糊不清地說、後退掙脫他的手，離開床鋪。「索林，我非常抱歉。我不知道自己是在發什麼瘋，我只是、我不知道，我真的很抱歉。」

索林專注地看著他，重複：「你很抱歉？」

「對，索林，你還想要我說什麼？」他想咒罵、希望自己知道什麼夠好、夠強烈的用詞能符合他因一時軟弱而讓自己陷入的悲慘處境。「對不起，我不知道自己是怎麼了。」

索林沉默的待在床上，比爾博完全看不透他的表情。

突然有人大力捶打房門，讓他們兩人免於爭吵、他知道只是暫時的。他們都嚇了一跳，但比爾博並不意外見到迪斯在門的另一頭、奇力跟在後方。只有她敢不得到許可就進他們的房間，或是用這種方式敲比爾博的房門。她看來氣壞了，但當她理解到比爾博並非單獨在房裡的瞬間，她的雙眼稍微睜大了一點。

奇力奸笑，比爾博希望自己的身高能夠搧他耳朵巴掌。

「迪斯，出了什麼事嗎？」他問，試圖掌控局面。在他身後，他聽見索林爬出被窩、整理衣服時布料沙沙作響。「菲力呢？」

「噢，你是說我的大兒子兼王位繼承人嗎？」她問，拎著小兒子的脖子。「奇力，你為什麼不告訴舅舅們你哥哥人在哪裡？」

比爾博完全不想知道。他深呼吸、掐住鼻樑，試著控制自己的脾氣。不管菲力做了什麼，奇力大概都推了一把，但這仍然不算他的錯，所以比爾博不會對他大吼。有個理由就是現在還太早。

「你哥哥在哪裡？」比爾博問。索林此時站在他身後，但從男孩不安的模樣可以猜想他正怒瞪著他。「索林，你這樣沒有幫助。奇力，現在，立刻回答我。」

他的丈夫越過他走去客廳，動作迅速，讓比爾博無法看清他的表情，在大桌上整齊擺放了一套衣物和其他用品，例如索林的梳子。一個細心的僕人肯定猜想到索林沒有太多時間能回自己房裡、並預料到他晚上會在何處就寢。

他昨晚沐浴過了，但索林沒有，他的下巴朝向比爾博的房間、徵詢許可，而奇力正支支吾吾地找藉口。他點頭、退到一旁，讓他進去比爾博的私人浴室。以他的地位來說算小的，但還是比袋底洞的大、也比旅途中的那些好多了。有熱水，這是一點。

當索林一離開視線範圍，奇力的神經似乎放鬆了一些，雖然不多，畢竟他母親還在場。「你哥哥在哪裡？」他語氣比較和緩地再次詢問。

他瑟縮，接著坦白、露出對整件事感到罪惡的表情。「菲力晚餐後偷溜出去。他跟我保證早上會回來，所以我當下沒說什麼。」

他母親精彩的咒罵、她的詞彙可以讓許多矮人臉紅、更別提一個哈比人，接著轉身教訓兒子。「你們兩個到底有什麼問題？」她斥責、語氣幾乎充滿絕望。「你們兩個都沒有花一丁點時間思考如果他趕不回來會發生什麼事嗎？你們難道這麼自我中心，無法理解伊魯伯並不是繞著你們和你們的需求運轉嗎？」

「他只是想有時間和歐力相處，你也知道朵力怎麼樣。」他以此博取比爾博的同情。「他再也不讓歐力見他了，這就是為什麼他們總是在圖書館見面。朵力昨晚在公會廳，菲力又為今天感到緊張。歐力總是能讓他放鬆，」他停頓，雙眼因母親的瞪視而大睜。「不是那樣！雖然我確定···當然在朵力家裡他們不會，他們甚至還沒正式展開追求···」他結巴的替哥哥捏造拙劣謊言，看來有點茫然，接著再度嚐試。「你知道歐力的個性，他是個思考家。他能幫助菲力想更多，所以他只是想和他獨處幾個鐘頭。他大概是睡著了，你知道他很快就會回來。」

「無論如何，」比爾博說。「你們都知道什麼事不該做。你根本不應該讓他離開。」這仍然不是奇力的錯，是菲力的，他不會要奇力負責，雖然迪斯、大概還有索林會想勒死他們兩個。比爾博也不覺得這能怪他們。「我需要更衣。迪斯，」

「茶嗎？」她問，料到他的需要。

「拜託了，」他請求，對她非常感激。「我很快就好。」

他遁進房裡、關上門。他的浴室門還關著，流瀉的水聲穿過厚實的門板。他想不出此時該對索林說什麼、要如何為他和他無法原諒的行為辯解。索林賦予他的一切、兩人間的輕鬆氣氛，全部被他毀了。

他快速著衣，在梳妝檯前打扮。他考慮等索林出來後再刷牙，但他們的時間相當緊湊，他也需要整理頭髮。

他嘆氣敲門。索林打開，此刻幾乎穿戴整齊、頭髮有點濕潤的落在肩上。比爾博踏入，完全不正視索林。他洗好臉、清潔牙齒，覺得比較有精神可以應付接下來的一天。梳完頭髮後，他回房裡加入著裝完畢的索林。他選擇穿戴前一天穿過、留在比爾博房裡的那些盔甲和武器，但丹恩的人應該也不會對他的丈夫要求太多。他穿戴和旅程中相同的護手，那是他偏好使用的。他在伊魯伯則是把劍掛在腰側、而非背上，但除此之外，這個矮人和許久前那晚、他在廚房裡見到的矮人幾乎沒有差別。

「我很抱歉。」他不假思索地說，他並不只是為那個吻道歉。他也為愛著索林道歉、為無法滿足於他所擁有的道歉、為他對他的國王索求更多而道歉。這不夠、永遠不夠，還沒看見索林在梳妝檯前為頭髮編辮時身體僵硬的樣子他就清楚了解。

「我們晚點再討論這件事。」索林說，比爾博的心跌到谷底。他真的不想，但他早該知道索林不會輕易罷休。他會想知道比爾博為什麼做出這種事、他為什麼認為自己有權如此冒犯他。當然，先忽略實際上他該死的是他丈夫。「等我們處理完菲力和丹恩以後。」

「就聽你的。」他回答，從梳妝臺上拿起他的戒指。索林的視線緊盯著它被套上他的手指，讓比爾博不自在的調整位置。「我去看看菲力是不是已經被找到了。」

「就算沒有，我們也知道他在哪裡。」索林編好一條辮子、將它繫牢。

比爾博不禁微笑。「死在陰溝裏，因為朵力逮到他在歐力房間？」

索林輕笑，他再次說：「奇力國王。」

「拜託不要讓我一大早就昏倒，索林。」他輕斥他，兩人之間回復到平常輕鬆的氣氛，他希望他們能夠放下這個小事件、遺忘它。比爾博未來會更加小心的約束他對索林的情感和表達方式。

迪斯和奇力在他客廳裡等候茶水。他此時才發現奇力的頭髮還是放下的，代表迪斯在他能著裝完畢前就把他拖出房間。他甚至沒配戴任何珠寶。在早餐前他們也必須讓他準備好才行。

他的茶都還沒喝到一半門就打開，昭告了諾力和菲力－終於－的到來。諾力抓著他的手臂，菲力卻沒有太強烈的抵抗，表示在他們看不見的地方，諾力正用刀子抵著他。這原本會有危險的叛國嫌疑，若不是比爾博深感同情。

「看看我發現誰今天早上想從我小弟的窗戶偷溜出去。」諾力說，用力搖晃菲力。「一位年輕的小王子。我猜你們很想念他。」他鬆手放他進房，從窗戶透射的光線中，他只隱約瞥見有道金屬反光滑入諾力的衣服底下。

「啊。」菲力說，他環顧所有人、似乎掙扎著想多說些什麼。「早上好？」聽來像個問句，而他母親只需揚起一邊眉毛就讓他說出：「大概不好。」

「菲力，我親愛的孩子。」迪斯招呼他，臉上的笑容連比爾博都打了冷顫。奇力明顯的縮回椅子裡。「昨晚真是美妙的一夜呢，你同意吧？你弟弟剛才正對我說到你溜出家、跑去工匠宿舍時看見的迷人風光。我知道他們重新掛上了紡織街的燈籠，多麼美麗的景色。」

兄弟倆無聲的交換訊息，菲力怒目而視、奇力則不太隱晦的朝他們母親、比爾博和他關上的房門比手畫腳。

「的確是美麗的景色，女士。」諾力贊同。「還好沒有人看見其他更有趣的景色。」他的意思是沒有其他人察覺菲力的造訪，不幸中的大幸。他們此時最不需要的就是流言蜚語。「小子，你很走運，今天早上回家的人是我、不是朵力，否則你回家的樣子可不會這麼好看。」

「他沒辦法四肢健全的回來。」奇力輕笑，但被另外四人怒瞪時立刻停止。

房門開啟，索林終於現身，他的編辮整齊、所有武器和盔甲也都穿戴完畢。如果諾力對於他人在這裡感到驚訝，他也沒有表現出來，但他確實相當仔細的審視了比爾博。

一見到他，菲力臉色略微蒼白。「舅舅。」他尊敬的點頭。

索林揚起雙眉，但在他能開始咆哮之前，比爾博就插手。他走到索林身旁、一手按在他臂上來引起他的注意。他的丈夫低頭看他、揚著雙眉，等待他對此要發表的意見。「他需要洗漱和更衣，索林。晚點會有時間能懲罰他。」

他考慮著，從他的眼神能明顯看出思緒的變化。

「讓我先跟他談談。」比爾博堅持。「拜託。」索林必須知道他這麼做是正確的。索林知道比爾博比他更能控制脾氣，也知道菲力不是小孩子、不會害怕怒吼和處分的威嚇。他應該被視為成年人、和他講理，而這正是比爾博的長處。「拜託。」

有段短暫停頓，他擔心索林還是決定要大吼，但相反的，他點頭，走去面向窗戶、雙手收攏在背後。

比爾博鬆了一口氣，轉向男孩們。「菲力、奇力，跟我來，立刻。」他往前一步，力道比諾力輕柔地抓住菲力手臂，奇力在他後方。「除非你們想要跟他們留在這裡。」他嘶聲說，兩個男孩都臉色發白。他們幾乎是將比爾博拉出房間，一到走廊上，比爾博將他們領向菲力的房間。「你要立刻刷牙洗臉和穿戴整齊，還有奇力，你要整理你的頭髮。」

「你頭髮怎麼這樣？」菲力問，拉扯他弟弟打結的頭髮。

「老媽。你 _欠_ 我。」奇力回答，接下來他們沒再說話。

進到菲力房裡，奇力跳上床，用手指梳理亂髮。比爾博從菲力凌亂的化妝檯上丟給他一把真正的梳子和一對像樣的髮繩。「還要串幾顆珠子。你是伊魯伯的王子，就要像個王子，否則我發誓我立刻去拿把剪刀過來。」奇力臉色刷白，聽從他的指示。

一個僕人出現在門口，看來嚇壞了，他端著一個托盤，上面放著一個碗、一壺熱水和乾淨的毛巾。「公主殿下覺得這些幫得上忙。」他結巴說，比爾博讓他放在該放的桌上，他拿走裡面放的一組匕首，略翻個白眼。

「你可以退下了，」比爾博說，這個可憐人倉皇逃離。「菲力，把你的臉洗乾淨，快去。」

「好啦，好啦。」他脫下上衣、只留下褲子和鞋子，比爾博翻攪他的衣櫥找些乾淨的衣物塞給他。

「如果你不反對，我現在想要聽你的解釋，最好要合理，如果你希望我幫你免除你舅舅和你母親的怒氣。還有，如果你認為諾力不會告訴朵力，那你就真的喪失了你有過的任何常識。」

菲力哼氣，他刷洗臉頰、清潔牙齒。「我睡過頭了！我原本不打算在那裡過夜的，但我很難馬上離開，會讓我覺得我好像把他當成一個、一個」

「娼妓？」奇力雀躍的提議。

「閉嘴，你這個該死的告密者。」菲力從鏡子裡瞪著，一邊吐水、擦嘴巴。「我很抱歉，可以嗎？我不是也趕回來了？」

比爾博沒在聽，他正在察看菲力的辮子。當他理解到他以為他看見的確實如他所見時，他抓住他完好的耳朵、用力往下扯將他拉到和自己相同的高度，菲力痛的大叫。

「你活該。」奇力在床上慵懶地說，絲毫沒有幫忙的意圖，菲力正試著配合比爾博的身高保持平衡。

「菲力，」他的嗓音低沉、充滿危險，他要 _殺了_ 他。「你髮辮裡的是婚紗嗎？」

他感到奇力被他們兩人勾起興趣，菲力盯著他。他試圖露出勝利的微笑說：「這取決於如果我說是的話你會不會告訴索林。」

「你需要擔心的不是索林！」他扭了一下菲力的耳朵後鬆手，這個王子再次站挺，因為被當成小孩對待而生悶氣。比爾博不怪他，但婚紗編在他該死的辮子裡、他對此一言不發的態度，全都是極其幼稚的行為。

「奇力國王，」奇力歡呼。「好聽，我喜歡。」

「閉嘴！」菲力大吼，將他藍色的襯衣用力套在身上。

「唔，索林或是比爾博這下會把你殺了，還有朵力他發現以後。我個人會把錢壓在朵力－」這時菲力朝弟弟暴衝、把他摔下床、制伏在地上，或者他試著這麼做，兩人開始扭打。

比爾博樂得讓他們打鬧一會，除了自己對他們惱火以外，這也可以讓他們不要太緊張。當奇力成功把哥哥臉朝下壓制在地上、手臂扣住他脖子時，他才制止他們，命令奇力收手，把菲力的梳子丟給他。「把你頭髮梳整齊、衣服換好。」他想起奇力，取出小抄口袋裡的小抄遞給年輕的王子。「現在趕快看。」

「好的，比爾博。」奇力認命的回答，專注在其中、嘴唇隨文字而動。大聲念出來會讓他記得比較清楚，但他已經學習到如何無聲進行。

菲力已經鬆開所有辮子、梳順頭髮。婚紗放在化妝檯上，鮮花尚未枯萎。「你從哪弄來的？」他疲憊的問。「它們的季節還沒到。」

「河谷鎮的溫室。」他回答，開始編起嘴唇上方的鬍子。比爾博讓他坐下，幫他編髮辮、從鏡中對上他的雙眼。

「抱歉，我剛才不該發火的。」這個早晨他似乎不斷道歉。「所以他同意了？」真令人意外。當歐力第一次拒絕菲力時，他幾乎破壞了整個訓練場、劈開一個又一個人偶，連奇力都害怕得不敢靠近。「他真的同意了？」

「不要說的這麼驚訝，他確實愛我。」菲力刻薄的回應。「他本來到最後就是會答應我的。而他昨晚答應了。他還沒準備好訂下日期，但他會跟我結婚。」

奇力哀號。「老媽接下來會在大廳排一隊新娘逼我結婚了，你這個愚蠢的雜種。」

「奇力。」比爾博警告。

「我還不想結婚嘛。」他翻身，把臉埋進床鋪。「好多工作。」

菲力完成了髭鬚，著手進行下巴的鬍子，將它快速纏繞。當比爾博手來到側邊時，他拒絕。「你不知道如何串進訂婚珠。」他解釋，抽出一個小木盒。他展示給比爾博，它們精巧美麗，上方有一個孔、下方兩個。「它們原本是給索林用的，但你和他直接略過所有程序，所以他把這些給我。在他之前是我們祖父的。」

他好奇索林頭髮裡編進這些精緻珠子的模樣。上方刻印的徽記讓他猜測它們是屬於國王或王儲的。歐力的大概會比較簡樸。他摸著自己的頭髮，想像每一天都要重複這些麻煩事。

「朵力和諾力不會同意。」他說，在手指上來回扭轉索林的戒指。「尤其是在諾力逮到你像個小偷一樣爬出窗戶。」

「他已經偷走了歐力的－」

「奇力！」比爾博警告，菲力怒瞪他弟弟。

「我是伊魯伯的王儲，所以他們可以滾邊去。」菲力過於輕鬆的就串進一顆。他練習很久了。「所以丹恩是想讓我在他的大臣面前出糗嗎？」比爾博肯定表現出他的訝異，因為他哼聲。「你們都把我當成笨蛋一樣。我不是，你懂吧。我知道他們那群人想做什麼。他們看不慣我，也知道我看不慣他們。他們想要丹恩當國王。唔，他們也可以都滾邊去。我將會成為國王，而歐力會成為我的王夫。事情就是如此。」

「你把一切過度簡化了。」比爾博告誡，他仍有點震驚。有時他也忘了菲力真的是個成年人，雖然他和他弟弟玩耍的模樣就像個孩子。然而丹恩抵達的那天讓他現在可以預見菲力將會成為的國王，只要他能用心。「但沒錯，我猜想會有人對那些髮珠做出不友善的評論。你做這些事完全用錯方法，而你也造成我和你舅舅未來更多的頭痛。你認為你可以應付全部？」

「我會成為國王，總有一天會。」菲力堅定地回應，他綁好頭髮、起身完成更衣。「如果我連幾個大臣和他們的尖酸刻薄都應付不來，我就不配當國王。我對我的選擇也不感到羞愧。」穿好衣服，他綁好皮革上刻有羽毛紋路的精緻護手，找出與其成對的劍鞘。他選了普通的劍取代丹恩的禮物，將它們滑入。

當他完成，他再度看來像個王儲，而比爾博感到胸腔充盈著深切的喜愛。他 _的確_ 疼愛男孩們，他總是這麼告訴他人。 _非常_ 疼愛。他們甚至是他的寶貝，他可能還這麼說。

「舅舅？」菲力皺眉問，有一秒鐘比爾博幾乎在尋找索林，接著他才想起，不對，現在他也是了。

他走向前，喬正他其中一邊的護手、祈禱自己的聲音保持平穩。「你應該戴一兩個戒指。奇力，你也是。你們必須展現最好的形象。」他親自幫菲力挑了鑲著紫水晶的銀戒指來搭配他身穿的藍色和綠色，另一手則是鑲有小顆祖母綠的戒指。「好了，現在你看來很棒。」當奇力過來站在他身旁，手上戴一個他哥哥的戒指、髮中串著嵌有細小銀寶石的珠子，他們兩人形成完美組合。「索林或許現在不高興，但至少你們能為他好好表現一番。」

他們一同沾沾自喜，即便他們穿戴的顏色有強烈差異，他們笑起來的模樣仍非常相像。 _喜愛_ ，噢，他在騙誰啊？他對菲力極為氣惱，並且晚點他們全都有得吵，但此時此刻，他決定就讓自己對他們感到驕傲。

「呃，」奇力不安的說。「我要坐在索林的左邊還是右邊？」

比爾博搖頭嘆息。

「左邊，奇力。」他提醒。「左邊。」

「好（Right）。」他點頭，他哥哥肘擊他。

「不對，」菲力嘶聲說。「左邊，我才是坐右邊！」

「我知道！」

響起的敲門聲省去了另一陣扭打，房門「吱咿」開啟，索林出現在門口。他進門時菲力站挺，似乎在等待索林發表意見，他舅舅仔細審視他。比爾博看得出來他注意到那些珠子，索林經過時，他碰觸他的手臂、手指輕放在他袖子的沉重布料上，但索林察覺到了。他往下看、表情柔和了些，接著抬頭。

「那麼，」索林沉重的嘆氣。「他是被灌的多醉才答應你？」

奇力爆出大笑，菲力皺眉，但索林把他拉進一個擁抱、迅速撫平傷害。菲力僵硬了一秒，接著也微笑抱住他，當索林後退、拍拍他肩膀時，他的笑容更加開朗。索林的下一句話宛如落石：「你要自己告訴你母親。」

奇力抓著菲力的床柱支撐自己、他的大笑變成大口喘氣，菲力臉色有點難看。

「走吧，丈夫。」索林對他伸出手臂，比爾博欣然扶握。「該是你讓我看來風度翩翩的時候了。」

「別提出這種不可能的要求。」比爾博回應、有些刻意地依偎著他，索林領他走出菲力房間，菲力和奇力跟在後方，後者的笑聲悶進袖子裡。「哪些人已經到場了？我猜有丹恩。」

索林顯得微怒，他點頭。「沒錯，丹恩到了，而且很顯然的有問起你。」

「他有？」比爾博幾乎要皺鼻子，但他忍住。他不想失禮。「還有誰？」

「瑞恩、利爾（Liir）、他們的配偶、還有那個小姐，她叫什麼名字？」

比爾博過一下就想起。「你是說巴拉爾（Balar）？」

「就是她，沒錯，她也在。她是不是還沒結婚？」他問，回頭鄭重的看了奇力一眼。年輕的王子臉色發白，菲力則是惡質的竊笑。「什麼都不准說。要是你哥哥的舉止更得體一些，你就不必成為待宰的魚肉，所以如果非得怪罪一個人的話，那就是他。」

比爾博給他丈夫一個銳利的眼神，他則是一臉無辜。他們今晚得和迪斯、巴林好好談談。只要迪斯不喜歡她就沒轍，巴林則必須告訴他們她是不是個有價值的人選。如果能讓奇力和丹恩議會中年輕漂亮的戰士結婚將極有助益，而就比爾博所知，她不費吹灰之力就能把他管好。

「我一見到朵力就要立刻說。」他聽到奇力對菲力竊竊私語，感覺到索林低笑。

他捏了他的手臂，但索林仍是那副過於自滿的模樣。走進餐廳時，他另一手碰上比爾博搭在他臂上的手、拇指摩娑戒指上的寶石，有一瞬間，一股親吻他的衝動幾乎讓比爾博無法招架。是清晨的壓力、菲力和他愚蠢的髮珠造成的，但這次他克制住自己。

如果他早些時候有這種自制力就好了。噢，他責罵自己，你這個大笨蛋，你過去都做得這麼好。

「早安。」丹恩對他們揚起雙眉、臉上又是那個愚蠢的笑容。他此時很歡迎丹恩讓他分心，比爾博離開索林身邊走向他、他身旁站的大臣、利爾大人和他的妻子。她不喜歡也不討厭比爾博，所以她是他最好的選擇。畢竟瑞恩大人和他丈夫完全不喜歡比爾博。

「是個美好的早晨，丹恩。」他回應，立刻咒罵自己在公開場合遺漏丹恩的頭銜。他從睡醒就不停地犯錯，不是嗎？「請各位大人和夫人見諒。」他禮貌的對利爾的妻子點頭。「昨晚十分漫長。」

「我想我非這麼做不可。」丹恩說，利爾的妻子－巴沙（Basha）－瞇起雙眼、並非惡意，而是好奇，雖然比爾博不確定是好奇什麼。無論如何，丹恩雙眼大睜，他也忘了自己分寸，問道：「巴金斯先生，菲力王子頭髮裡的是訂婚珠嗎？」他眨眼、微笑。「抱歉，現在換你該原諒我了，殿下，但我真的有點驚訝。我甚至不曉得他有追求對象。」

索林已經來到他桌首的位置、正專注的和巴林談話，男孩們跟著，菲力坐在他右側、奇力在左側，巴林則在他後方。迪斯坐在小兒子身旁，將菲力旁邊的位置留給比爾博。隨著賓客陸續到來，菲力懇求的看著他。「抱歉，他的未婚夫相當注重隱私，」他輕鬆的避開歐力。「你不久後會見到他的。」對了，他想到一個主意，為歐力和他兄弟辦一場小型宴會慶祝訂婚。可以邀請丹恩的大臣，讓奇力有時間好好認識巴拉爾小姐，並且受邀參加一個看似私人的場合也能取悅他們。

他的思緒越漂越遠，成功讓他從先前的差錯中分心，丹恩在他身旁坐下。他對迪斯咧嘴笑，但她裝作沒看見。他嘆息，轉向比爾博。「我迷人的堂親始終無法原諒我弄壞她最喜歡的玩具劍。」

「你把它丟到河裡。」僕人上茶時她尖銳回應。

丹恩深感冒犯似的對比爾博嘆氣，他忍不住笑了出來。迪斯記恨的程度無人能及，讓索林相形之下簡直是完美的政治家。比爾博猜想她就像奇力，因為不是繼承人，她從不認為有必要學得太多，除此之外，他也學到矮人禮儀和哈比人禮儀相差甚遠。若要舉例，她的鄙棄態度反而讓丹恩更愉快。

他的大腿被捏了一下，他不經意地轉頭看向菲力、請他把糖傳過來，他的表情則是詢問發生什麼事。菲力的頭略微撇向索林、眉毛隱約跳動。他的丈夫正以嚴峻、令人費解的眼神看著他，讓比爾博胃部下沉。他把注意力移開今天清晨，但索林很顯然沒有，這讓比爾博毫不期待他們稍晚將進行的討論。

他悲慘地把玩戒指片刻，接著他控制自己的情緒，帶著微笑轉向丹恩。他沒時間管這些了，他們都沒有。

然而他始終沒有從他丈夫身上得到一個真正的吻，這道思緒讓他胃部發痛。

沒時間管這個了，他更強硬的提醒自己，尤其是丹恩和他的大臣們都還在這裡。他可以允許自己晚點在房裡崩潰，等一切都處理好之後。

用完早餐，真正的工作才要開始。僕人們收走食物和餐具，接著由文書官取代，但沒有歐力。他感覺到菲力的失望。或許他請求歐力這次到場參加，但他的個性本來就對王國政治沒興趣。歐力比較喜愛圖書館和他自己的工作，比爾博觀察到了。他希望菲力不是真的逼迫他做他不想做的事。他不會是故意的，但他的個性比起歐力更為強硬，而歐力很容易受影響。

他知道這件事他必須查清楚。

「你們的公會廳似乎是個戰場呢，陛下。」丹恩從比爾博身旁發話。「我昨晚派了使者過去，而他們早上回來時身上都有傷。」他輕笑。「而且使者是被我派去教師公會。」

迪斯盯著茶的模樣過於無辜，比爾博朝她瞇起雙眼。她挑眉以對、看他是否膽敢發表評論，但他忍住。如果迪斯散播出製造麻煩的風聲，她一定有個好理由。她可能脾氣差，但她不是蠢蛋，她一定知道什麼比爾博不知道的消息。他們晚點也得談談這個。如果他幸運，所有需要討論的事可以讓他完全沒時間與索林討論今天早晨。

「幸好你有遠離紡織公會和裁縫織女公會。他們最近因為區域規劃而起了一點糾紛。包含磨利斧頭和針尖的那種。」菲力說笑，讓利爾大人露出笑容，他妻子則是用餐巾遮掩。「我們為你的使者受傷致歉。」

索林看來對他滿意，丹恩對這個道歉也是。「他接好鼻樑之後就會沒事了。」

「你們珠寶匠公會的情況如何？」巴拉爾小姐問，奇力此刻似乎真心感興趣，讓比爾博鬆一口氣。「那是我的技藝，而我可不害怕幾件朝我丟來的工具。」

「他們很好。」奇力回答，調整角度讓自己面向她、朝利爾大人看幾眼後對她說道。「他們取回自己的土地，從鐵匠公會雇人看守地界、驅趕僭據人。」

貴族小姐笑容帶著自豪。「應該要相信我們知道什麼是正確作法。」她對奇力說。她這時注意到他的髮辮、標示出他也是珠寶匠的那條，和她的相配。她串了更多珠子，但他們的層級都是師傅，從他們髮辮尾端串的那顆樸素銀珠可以得知。「公會屋看來如何？」

「一塵不染。」奇力和她相視而笑，比爾博滿懷希望的瞥了索林一眼。如果他們能融洽相處，而她又沒有對象，他們或許可以藉此和丹恩的人民締結聯盟。

至少早上有發生一件正確的事。

「那麼我要去那裏看看，丹恩大人。」巴拉爾小姐堅定的說。

「或許你會樂意有個人作陪，小姐。」比爾博對奇力點頭。「殿下會很高興能帶你參觀的，我確定。」

在那之後，由於菲力和奇力的完美表現，事情令人感激的順利進展。有一段小插曲是瑞恩大人評論菲力的髮珠，但菲力沒有上鉤。相反的，他微笑，手指滾動著其中一顆。「我的訂婚已經延宕許久了，大人。」他說，回應瑞恩對於年輕感情、躁進等等近乎侮辱的話語。「我的未婚夫和我從小就認識對方，當時我還只是隆恩山脈的一個音樂家。我等了很久才終於有能力為他和他的族人付出。」

他比瑞恩的評論隱微多了，但大臣難看的臉色透露出他聽的懂言外之意。

會談結束時，他們協議讓年輕學徒和工匠進駐伊魯伯，但不能有師傅。迪斯、奇力和菲力一致同意伊魯伯的師傅會覺得被侮辱，索林先保留他們的意見。嚴格說來，他是個鐵匠，但他不能代表鐵匠公會做出決定，尤其是他並非該公會的大師。迪斯屬於盔甲工匠、奇力屬於珠寶匠、菲力則屬於音樂家公會，所以他們能提供更多方面的意見。他在心中暗自記下今天除了無可避免的要找力家兄弟討論男孩之間情況的變化外，還要和他們談談紡織公會。

噢，他必須把那些都處理好，和迪斯、索林一起。他希望諾力可以事先安撫朵力。他或許對於今天清晨撞見菲力的情形感到生氣，但諾力還蠻喜歡他的，而比爾博也沒有見到任何他像朵力那般不贊同他們兩人的跡象。

午餐後他們散會，丹恩和他的大臣們大概要私下討論已經達成的目標、以及需要達成的目標，並轉告內容給沒參與會談的其他隨行大臣。他們自己也需要討論該如何說服各個公會允許外來者和他們一起訓練，但此刻他們沒有其他選擇。他們不能讓伊魯伯有更多軍隊，但他們需要讓丹恩的人滿意，除此之外，比爾博同情那些來自伊魯伯的人。他們只是和其他人一樣想回到家鄉而已。

「巴金斯先生，」他們散場時丹恩喊住他。「一句話？」

他可以感覺到索林注視著他，知道他接下來會有很多想說的。比爾博還沒準備好迎接那場談話，所以他對丹恩微笑、留下，領主握著他的手肘將他帶離其他人，如此他們的話語可以多一點隱私。「有什麼事嗎？」

「沒有，不是什麼大事。只是我想給我的堂親和他的未婚夫一件訂婚禮物，而我猜想我的上一件禮物他不太喜歡。當然了，我完全不知道什麼東西適合他的未婚夫。」他似乎沒因為菲力不特別喜歡他的精緻武器而受到冒犯。

「我無權透露菲力的未婚夫不願透露的訊息。」比爾博回應。歐力收到這種驚喜會很難受，而菲力大概就得受罪。「但我希望你離開之前有機會見到他。我們會看看能否稍作安排。」又來了，丹恩再次把手放在他肩上。比爾博不喜歡他的舉動。

索林和其他人都在等待他，菲力再度看來心急。他知道比爾博是站在他這邊的，而他一定害怕他母親不是。如果索林試著為王子辯護，事情會演變成手足紛爭。比爾博和巴林同時在場會比較有希望促使他們冷靜，尤其是牽涉到朵力和諾力的時候。

「丹恩，請見諒，」他說。「我丈夫在等我。」

丹恩古怪的笑。「當然了。」

比爾博走近時，索林對他伸出手臂，他扶上、幾乎沒察覺索林伸手覆蓋住他的。老實說，他正努力讓自己不察覺到索林，選擇將注意力轉向其他人和其他事物上。他無法承受每次想起那個吻的心情，以及被索林的手碰觸、推離的感覺。

如果他認真去想，他會開始大哭，他就是知道。

在他房裡，茶水已經布置好了，但更重要的，諾力和歐力正在等候。諾力至少沒有看來想勒死菲力，但他正以令人印象深刻的靈活動作旋轉匕首。

「歐力，」迪斯向前，將額頭與他的相碰，雙手扣緊他的肩膀。他害羞的對她微笑，回應她的動作，將手輕放在她手肘上。「至少我的蠢兒子選的是你。我不能要求我的家族獲得一個更好的孩子了。」

「謝謝妳，迪斯公主。」她放開他，讓索林重複相同動作。「陛下。」

「我想你不該再這麼稱呼我了。」索林說，拍拍他的肩膀。「即使你沒有如此造福我的姪子，你和你的兄弟也可以把自己算進少數幾位能直呼我名字的人。」

歐力微笑，點頭。「索林。」他更正，菲力終於站到他身旁、將他的訂婚辮撥到耳後時，他的笑容更開懷。

「唔，很高興看到一切順利。」諾力的匕首仍在手上，當他知道自己獲得菲力的注意時，他刻意將匕首放下。他微笑，帶著迷人風采，雙手朝向通往比爾博陽台的門。「如果你可以跟我到外頭，菲力，我想是時候你和我好好談談了。」

菲力往後靠上他舅舅，但索林把他往前推。「任何行動都有後果，菲力。最好現在就學到這點。」他接著看向比爾博和迪斯，但比爾博沒有意願幫他處理這些，他的母親僅是揚起一道優雅的眉毛。「去啊。」

「諾力，」歐力小心翼翼的說。

「不用擔心，小弟，你未婚夫回來的時候身上不會少也不會多。」諾力承諾他，在他和菲力身後牢牢關上門。他們可以看見他一手環上菲力肩膀，兩人往外走去，至少他看來並沒有嚴重恐嚇他。

「解決一個了。」索林對他妹妹說，她嘆氣，揉亂小兒子的頭髮。

「發誓你不會瞞著你可憐的母親跑去訂婚，甜心。」她懇求。

「考慮到你大概會插手安排我的婚姻，母親，我不覺得那是個問題。」

迪斯和索林開始低聲交談，奇力趁此機會觀察茶水，比爾博溫柔的領歐力到桌旁坐下。他看來真心的快樂，從內在散發光彩，這讓比爾博能對他和菲力的關係放下心來。他一直希望當索林說菲力逼迫他同意時只是在開玩笑，看來也是如此。歐力似乎很滿足於他的抉擇，或許還有令人能理解的過於焦慮。

「朵力知道了嗎？」他問，歐力點頭。

「諾力到下層去告訴他了，但他現在還不能離開公會廳。和裁縫織女公會的土地糾紛終於開始有進展。」他開心地從菲力手中接下茶和三明治。「朵力被迫打斷他們大師的鼻子，但沒有太嚴重。」

有時候，比爾博覺得他永遠不能理解矮人。

「很高興能知道。」他說，因為這樣才禮貌。「他接到消息的反應如何？諾力有說嗎？」

「比我們預期的好很多。他沒有威脅要挑戰菲力的要求或別的，所以就這樣了。」他的吃相比奇力端莊多了，奇力喜歡直接把餅乾扔進茶裡。「我想他了解我是認真的、還有我過去並不想拒絕他。」他吞嚥。「只不過，還有，其他部分，你懂得，你做的那些。」

「你的意思是成為王夫？」比爾博試著對此和緩表態。「這不是簡單的工作。希望還有很長一段時間後才會輪到你。在那之前，你們要長期的訂婚嗎？」

歐力點頭。「我覺得這是個好點子，讓朵力有時間能習慣。當我拒絕時他很高興，你知道的，第一次那時候。」他手指把玩仍綁著婚紗的髮辮，對自己淺淺一笑。「他覺得這太沉重了。和菲力的婚姻。」他勇敢的抬眼看著比爾博，秘密的笑容由於他的抗拒，只剩嘴角略微上揚，大概是想顯得嚴肅。「但這沒有意義，你懂的。菲力到頭來總是能得到他想要的。而且，」他咬嘴唇。「為什麼我必須不斷拒絕他，即使我不想？根本沒有意義嘛。」

「的確沒有。」比爾博同意。「你能接受和王子結婚代表的一切？成為他的丈夫？」

「不行。」他誠實回答。「完全不行。我知道我永遠不能做得像你一樣好。但我想過在此同時或許你可以教我，至少我能開始接受。」他果斷的點頭。「為了他，我至少要努力試過。其實我真的不想，你知道的。但我想和他在一起。」

這番話十分得體，充滿菲力未來配偶對他的深情，比爾博不能要求更多了。「唔，那麼我想我們只能盡量做到最好了。幸好你們有我。哈比人非常擅長把所有事都做到最好。」

這點今晚就會受到考驗了，他知道，還有將來的日子裡。索林仍在和迪斯談話，但他變得嚴肅，她也是。他不確定他們討論的話題，但他確定索林晚點會和他談起。

至少他希望索林晚點會想和他說話。

諾力和菲力回到屋內，即使菲力臉色有點發白，他的確四肢健全、毫髮無傷。「那就這樣了，」諾力對他弟弟說。「菲力了解現在的情況了，對吧？你當然知道囉。」他拍拍菲力後背。「趁朵力還沒過來，我們是時候來場正式的會談了，所以如果你樂意的話，女士。」

歐力主動站起來，跟著他哥哥離開。迪斯和她哥哥也一同離開，比爾博能理解原因，畢竟索林就像男孩們的家長一樣。這想必是互相交換承諾的部分了。哈比人在這部分沒有很大的差別，即便兩者聘禮不太一樣。然而他懷疑男孩們對自己床單的花紋會多感興趣。

這整件事似乎完全不影響奇力。

「你不介意菲力和歐力結婚嗎？」整起事件中，沒有人真的在乎奇力的意見，考慮到這對他和他未來婚姻的影響，他認為是時候有人關心了。

「我喜歡歐力。歐力愛菲力，菲力也愛他。」這些對他來說似乎就足夠了。吃完餅乾，他此刻正滿懷疑心的檢視他的茶。他對茶從來沒有特別喜愛，但他母親不會讓他這麼早就喝酒。「巴拉爾小姐和我相配。我們都是珠寶匠，她只比我年長一點。」

「所以你喜歡她囉？」比爾博問，在他的茶中加入更多糖。

奇力聳肩。「我還不知道。如果你想要我喜歡她，我可以做到。」

「這不是一段好婚姻該有的正確基礎，奇力。」比爾博低聲告誡。「我們希望你結婚能快樂，而不是痛苦、或者只是完成那些禮俗。我並不是要你去愛那個小姐，我知道這大概是不可能的，但你至少可以自己選擇要和誰交朋友。」

年輕王子點頭。「這蠻有道理的。我沒有唯一，你知道，所以對我來說其實都沒差。」

「你沒有？」比爾博困惑的問。「我以為你們每個人都有唯一？」

「不是，」奇力搖頭。「我並沒有寄盼（Longing），老實說我感到慶幸。那看來是一堆難纏的麻煩事，苦苦尋找那個唯一一人、守候在他的身旁。母親和我一樣，而她和我父親的相愛跟別人沒有不同。」他往後傾靠椅子。「但菲力一直都有寄盼。他知道有些事不太對勁。而有一天，當朵力到家裡來和母親討論衣服的時候，他帶了歐力。他比我們還年輕一點，也不喜歡說話，但菲力說他當下就是知道。他說他看著歐力，心中的寄盼就消失了。他認出他。」

比爾博抬起一邊眉毛。「認出他？」

奇力點頭。「和唯一有關的傳說，當馬哈爾從石頭中鑿刻你的靈魂時，他敲打的太劇烈，不小心擊碎了中心，所以他將它放入兩個身軀，為他們吹入生命。在你找尋到另外一半之前，你永遠不會感到完整。嗯，你比我還了解，對吧？」

「我怎麼會比你了解？」比爾博困惑的問，但奇力似乎更為困惑。

「你是索林的唯一。」他雙眉皺低形成疑惑的表情。「當你們相遇的時候你沒有感覺到嗎？」

比爾博瞬間了解這段談話哪裡出錯了，他啜飲一口茶掩飾自己的失誤，一邊想著該如何說服奇力。「哈比人的情形不一樣，奇力。而且你的舅舅在袋底洞那晚可沒有真的留下很好的第一印象。我們比較類似日久生情。」

他不敢置信。奇力不知道？索林到底讓他和菲力相信了什麼？迪斯呢？先別管索林有多氣那個該死的吻了，比爾博對於他欺騙家人這麼重要的事情有更多意見。

「哼。」奇力－謝天謝地－買帳了，他開始在食物中東挑西揀直到發現最後一塊巧克力餅乾。「哈比人好奇怪。」顯然是奇力這串思緒的尾聲。「既然歐力即將和我成為兄弟了，你覺得朵力以後會幫我織一對像他那樣的手套嗎？騎馬的時候很好用，可以讓韁繩不會磨傷我的手。」

比爾博極度懷疑。他反倒確定朵力要做的第一件事就是想辦法勒死菲力，不管歐力怎麼說。 

「你可以問他。」取而代之，他這麼說。「無論如何，他們的第一次會面你大概想躲得越遠越好。」

「我看起來很笨嗎？」奇力將餅乾扔進茶裡，比爾博沒有阻止，他決定只要沒有人看見，這其實不算太糟。「我好奇諾力會提出什麼要求。你覺得呢？」

「布料，針線。新的織布機，大概吧，因為歐力年紀最小。」比爾博說，閉上雙眼片刻，回想數月前他記得自己瀏覽過的婚姻律法。他不記得髮珠的部分，但他大概是忽略了。「然後他會用那些做毛毯或地毯之類的東西當作結婚禮物，運用在他們的住處。你知道你也需要做些東西。」

奇力搖頭。「已經完成了。很久以前，他第一次問的時候我就做好了。」比爾伯肯定透露他的訝異，因為奇力翻翻白眼。「我真的知道人情世故的，你懂吧。我們才不是完全沒希望。我替歐力做了一把羽毛刀，我也已經做好他們的結婚髮珠了。我想要這件事可以趕快落幕。」

「你這麼做很聰明。」比爾博稱讚他。他預計送歐力一些紙張，或一組新的羽毛筆。羽毛筆和羽毛刀是很好的搭配，所以那些大概可行。「你不送東西給菲力嗎？」

「不用，看到了嗎，你只需要送禮物給另一個家庭。」奇力解釋。「如果我送菲力東西，就像是我在說歐力配不上他。朵力和諾力給菲力禮物以表示歡迎，而我們給歐力禮物來歡迎他成為我們家的一分子。」他一邊說，一邊用湯匙比劃著，似乎忘記他手上還握著它。「因為菲力是貴族，他的社經地位又遠高於歐力，我們必須送禮物給他們家族，有點像是，嗯，用你的語言聽起來不大對，但有點像是付他的錢，因為力家族將會損失收入，而他們則送小禮物給菲力，類似感謝他和他結婚。只是不完全是這樣。」他皺皺鼻子。「通用語聽來不太對勁。無論如何，如果歐力選擇不再當文書官，菲力就必須付給文書官公會他剩餘合約的錢，但依歐力的個性，他不可能那麼做。他不會樂意失去他的圖書館和他的書。」他終於發現手中的湯匙，將它輕放在餐巾上，不好意思的對比爾博微笑。「當然，由於你是唯一的巴金斯族人，索林不用做那些，也因為索林是一家之主，你不必為其他人做那些事。」

比爾博對他的茶微笑。「也就是說，我們的婚姻不完全合乎體統。」

奇力只是聳肩以對，拱起一邊肩膀、在被他切半的斯康上塗一坨果醬。「索林是國王，他可以隨他喜好去做。另外，這也是比較好的故事。在臨終前和你結婚，取下他自己的戒指套上你的手。連我都覺得浪漫。」

他頓時很想告訴奇力事實，告訴他那都只是故事、謊言，為了拯救索林於某個一逮到機會就可能背叛他的對象。告訴他其實他不是索林的唯一、並且每一次想起都令他心碎。讓他知道他愛著索林，這部分是真的，但索林在遇見比爾博許久之前就已經愛上別人。比爾博只有過一個吻，就只有一個。

但他沒有，因為奇力還年輕，而好故事就是個好故事。

「他們似乎結束了。」是他的回應。

他們終於都離開了，男孩們去訓練、諾力和歐力各自回到他們的工作、迪斯回到公會廳、索林去和他的將領開會。終於能夠獨處，比爾博感激這份靜謐，以及讓他整理思緒的時間。他寫紙條給朵力，向迪斯提起這個點子之前，先詢問他對於舉辦小型宴會來慶祝訂婚的想法。這是個好點子，一石二鳥，但如果朵力不喜歡，那他能做的也極有限。

他換衣服，走去他的花園。當他的雙手觸摸泥土時，他覺得好多了，他的心靈淨空，即使空氣正隨太陽開始落下而趨冷。他的陽台比較偏西北向、而非東北，所以他能多擁有一點光線，但過了一會，寒意就讓他無法承受。

當他終於站起來，脫去手套，他發現索林正站在門口。

「我想我們應該為訂婚舉辦一場小型宴會，」他說，一邊收拾工具。「這樣歐力就不會想躲到桌子底下，另外，我們邀請丹恩和他的大臣時，也可以讓他們感到賓至如歸。我傳訊問朵力他的想法如何了，所以我們必須等候他回答，但整體來說，我覺得這會奏效。我們必須讓諾力散播他們在隆恩山脈相愛的故事，當然，越多人聽到越好，才不會讓有心人士覺得菲力故意怠慢丹恩。」

索林有片刻一言不發，但接著他點頭。「你總是知道該如何化解僵局。」

「就像我跟你說的，哈比人生來就是外交官。」他想要泡澡，還有晚餐。如果是其他夜晚，他會希望索林加入他，但不是今晚。他還不想面對索林和他的問題。如果索林真的問起，他不知道要對他說什麼、該如何為自己辯解。「你想給歐力的族人什麼禮物？我想到可以多加一項羊絨。那可以讓朵力開心。」

他丈夫壞笑。「這種時候我懷疑能有任何事讓朵力開心。即使在隆恩山脈，他也從不隱藏自己的反對態度。我幾乎認為他跟著我來這裡除了確保歐力不被諾力帶壞以外，也是要就近監督他和菲力。」

比爾博感到好奇，所以他問。「他知道菲力不是會玩弄歐力感情的那種人。他知道他們認為他們是彼此的唯一。為什麼他會這麼排斥？」

「有很多原因，最主要是保護慾。」索林說，接過比爾博手中的那堆工具，放回它們的箱子。「歐力不像你我，或男孩們。他最喜歡和他的書相處，他也從不適應公眾場合，或是客套寒暄。他試過了，但那不是他的本性。」

「也不是你的。」比爾博提醒他。「你討厭其他人。」

「我沒有。」

比爾博笑著戳他肩膀。「有，你有。」

索林嘆氣。「沒錯，我有。」

「但你辦到了。」比爾博想知道附近有沒有個女僕，但他發現晚餐已經在等著他，他的爐火也已燃起。他們帶來兩人份，他注意到，有點沮喪於現在他無處可逃。今晚是牛肉，仍散發著熱氣，附有蔬菜、紅馬鈴薯和柔軟的褐色麵包，奶油放在一旁。廚房變得非常體貼他和他對綠色食物的愛好，他對此十分感激。然而，能享用來自他花園的成果還是會讓他愉快，滿足他的自尊心。

他的國王跟著進房，將外袍扔在大桌旁的沙發上。「都是因為有你在，我的半身人。如果沒有你協助讓事情順利發展，我一定會不知所措。」

「你會找到方法的。」比爾博回應，正在決定是要先快速洗個澡還是吃晚餐。他需要洗澡，他決定了。「你可以不必等我，我想要先清洗。」除了明顯的原因，先洗澡也能給比爾博更多時間思考。但他洗得很快，有部分的他不想失去任何能和索林相處的時間，即使索林對家人撒謊這點仍讓他生氣。另外，他也餓了。

毫不意外地，索林在等他，當比爾博穿著睡袍重新加入索林時，他正在翻動爐火。他們坐下開動時，他大聲問索林對這場婚姻的看法。「我知道你說過你贊成，但你真的可以接受嗎？」

「我不會阻礙菲力和他的唯一。」索林懷疑的戳著蔬菜。

用完餐點，兩名僕人清理桌面時他們分享一根煙管，一邊討論訂婚的細節。當他們再次獨處，比爾博終於問出自從索林透露擁有唯一以後一直想問的問題。「你有遇見你的嗎？我是說你的唯一？」就稱為自作自受的好奇心吧，他想。

他的丈夫在座位上盯著他，直到比爾博移開視線。他不是索林想要的、他今天清晨如此侵犯索林對他的信任，都讓他感到羞愧。他不知道究竟希不希望索林提起，不知道他想不想提起索林對家人的謊言。但他倒是想知道自己輸給了什麼人。「我有。非常聰明的人。」索林對著爐火說。「談吐非常得體，讀過很多書。和我非常不同。非常適合彌補我不足或缺少的能力。各方面對我而言都很完美。我從不認為我可以這樣愛一個人，直到我遇見他。」

「噢。」他不知道還能說什麼，當他的心正在碎裂、當他知道如果繼續和索林待在同一個地方，他很快就會哭出來的時候。「我懂了。」

「你懂了？」索林問。

比爾博用力點頭，他起身時雙臂環抱著自己。他覺得自己可能病了，但這可不行。絕對不行。

「比爾博？」此時他也站了起來，一手朝他伸來，好像他關心。

他真的很英俊，他的丈夫，噢，而比爾博是如此深愛他。但他全部能擁有的就只是今天早晨偷來的那個吻。原來他真是一個笨拙的小偷。

「請原諒。」他說，遠離伸出的那隻手。他此刻無法承受索林的碰觸。如果他試了，他會崩潰的。「原諒我，索林，我不舒服。我想我應該去睡了。」

他沒有看索林，只在他走向房間時，聽見他以一種疏離的語氣說：「當然。」他聽見索林離去，房門緊緊關上，但只有當他蜷曲在床上，孤身一人時，他才終於允許自己哭泣。


	5. Chapter 5

清晨太陽一如昨日升起，然而比爾博今日是獨自醒來。淚水讓他的雙頰有股怪異感，喉嚨則是痠痛。他主要是覺得自己愚蠢的可笑。他一直都知道索林不愛他，這並不是什麼突如其來的消息。當他在營帳中答應索林時，他就知道他愛著索林、以永遠無法再愛另一個人的方式愛著他，他的愛多到能原諒他在瘋狂深淵中的暴力舉動。

所以他並沒有任何權利對現況感到難過。

他強迫自己起身，離開床上，他已經老的不適合躺著生悶氣了。他洗臉，梳頭髮，穿上那些他不介意弄髒的衣物。今天早晨他有空閒，朵力下午才會過來，所以保留一點自己的時間待在外面不會有任何壞處。

至少花園提供他心靈的平靜。他的番茄發芽了，還有一些草藥也是。他為玫瑰護根，但他發現靠近它們太長時間，他的臉就會禁不住發燙。他好奇玫瑰在矮人文化中的含意是否和哈比人的相同。

雜草開始找到生長的空間，他除草完畢時，身旁那堆蕁麻的高度令人肅然起敬。

應該在花園中加入刺蕁麻，他心想，只要他能找出濕氣最重的花床。可以風乾拿來泡茶，畢竟伊魯伯的茶種類十分有限。

除完雜草，他撒下種籽，是昨天下午就預先放在水中的牽牛花和夜喇叭花。褐色小粒的籽已經裂開，微小的白芽從中冒出，已經可以放入土中。圍繞花園的石牆有這些花朵盤附其上，不論晝夜的景觀都會變得更美麗。他也有藤蔓種的玫瑰，它將會攀到另一邊的牆上。

比爾博小心地將薰衣草放入周圍土壤，接著在心中斥責自己。薰衣草和玫瑰花，他腦袋裡在想什麼？

「你的花園看起來很漂亮啊，巴金斯先生。」

如果丹恩是在其他時候、其他日子到來，比爾博都有辦法應付。

除了現在。

「我不記得有邀請你進來，丹恩。」他站起來，脫下手套，把它們放到他在鎮上買的小鏟子旁邊。索林為他打造的工具今日留在它們的放置處，比爾博還沒有堅強到再次使用它們。「我不知道你的山脈是怎麼做事的，但在這裡，你要先詢問後才能進別人的私人房間。」

丹恩眨眼，往後方看。「這是你的私人房間？馬哈爾啊，沒人跟我說過。我以為這是你的接待室！我上次來的時候總是有人在附近閒晃。」他真的像是受到斥責。「我很抱歉，堂親，我完全不知道自己侵犯到你的私人空間。你之前怎麼不跟我說呢？」

比爾博應該要的，但他此刻真的沒有任何藉口，他倒是有頭痛正在發作。

丹恩微笑，看來帶著一絲關切，他靠近。「巴金斯先生，你還好嗎？」

「我沒事。」

「看起來不像沒事。是不是我堂親的伶牙俐嘴傷到你了？」他咧嘴笑。「我們還小的時候他把我罵哭過好幾次，尤其是為了他妹妹。」比爾博揚起一邊眉毛，丹恩幽默自嘲地嘆氣，他解釋。「我們年輕的時候，我發覺自己愛上了公主殿下。索林在這件事上從來不放過我。總之到頭來也是一場空了，畢竟她嫁給男孩們的父親。」

他轉身走向另一邊的花圃，刻意表現出認真觀賞花園模樣，讓比爾博能有時間整理情緒。他這麼做十分貼心，比爾博可以明白索林為何會說男孩們和他有點相像。當他再度來到比爾博身前時，他覺得冷靜許多，而且準備好和人交談了。

「我真的不是故意冒犯你的，巴金斯先生。」丹恩說，他再一次道歉。

「所以你真正的意圖是什麼？」比爾博問。「除了捉弄索林以外？」因為這就是他把玩那些園藝工具的目的。此刻他確實發現相似之處後，這完全就是奇力或菲力要捉弄對方或他們認為太莊重嚴肅的人會做的事。

「當然是為了跟你說話。」丹恩在索林和比爾博都喜歡的長椅上坐下，雙手探入盔甲中神祕的空間，他變出煙管、一小包菸草與火柴。「我知道我堂親不喜歡我，不管他嘴巴上怎麼說，所以我想或許可以說服你我真的沒有一點想推翻菲力的意圖。」他鄭重點頭。「尤其是造訪過你們公會廳的樂趣。我的鬍子差點就被割掉了！不，這些就留給你們，我會回家、回去我井然有序的山脈。我當然還是希望我們之間可以有良好的關係，畢竟我們也算是堂親了。」

「我們確實是。」比爾博取來自己的煙管加入他，不介意沾滿泥土的膝蓋。

「另外，我也希望我比較美麗的堂親會出現在這裡，因為她看來很喜歡跟你做伴。」丹恩有些靦腆的承認。

比爾博真的笑了出來。他思索過丹恩的所有可能意圖，說實話，他完全沒料想到丹恩的動機竟然如此單純。

「沒有這麼好笑吧，」丹恩含著煙管說。「我現在有一座山脈了！她可能會願意理睬我了。」

「她可能會，她可能會。」比爾博同意。「這對我們的王國會是一段好婚姻，我相信你知道。迪斯至少可以治得住你那些將領。」

丹恩也大笑起來，低頭讓他們的額頭相碰。「啊，我覺得你真的是個很好的堂親。」他們繼續坐著，一同享受各自的煙管，丹恩饒富興味的看著四周。「我從來沒有從事過園藝。你會發現我除了迷人的風采和打鬥以外就沒什麼長處了。」比爾博懷疑的看著他，他為自己辯護。「你不相信我？哼，穿成這樣，是我也會懷疑。我在索林旁邊看起來一定很可笑。他一直都是比較有王者氣概的人。」

「他非常有威嚴。」比爾博附和，忽略心臟在提到索林時的抽痛。「很少有人能和他相提並論。」

「真的像個真心相愛的丈夫會說的話。」丹恩以非常怪異的方式看著他，比爾博別開頭。「以他對待你如此冷淡的態度，根本不值得你的付出。」

「他並沒有惡意。」一個陌生人卻能看透他的心思，讓比爾博感到丟臉，但現在說謊已經沒意義了。他的頭在痛，而丹恩，就像男孩們，證明了自己對於他人絕佳的洞察力。「我和他結婚時，我就知道會面臨什麼處境。」

丹恩一手放上他肩膀，安慰他。比爾博依然不太能接受丹恩對他的親密碰觸，但此刻這是他需要的。他覺得非常孤單，即使這裡有他的家人和朋友。索林和他可能永遠無法回復他們過去構築的友誼，或是他們結婚後達成的合作關係，而他從此以後可能得面臨無數個寂寞的夜晚。

「你有真的嘗試過園藝嗎，丹恩？」他問，急切的想轉移話題。

「不，我沒有。」

到頭來，他真的不是很擅長，但沒有人一開始就做得好。丹恩的膝蓋變得和他一樣髒，他脫下的盔甲放在長椅上，比爾博耐心的示範如何護根、以及對需求不同的花床要如何施肥。他缺少天生的資質，但他以決心來彌補、對眼前的工作固執皺眉。

有人陪伴他的感覺非常好。他告訴過索林即使一個人他也沒問題，但僅是因為他知道伊魯伯裡不會有其他人真心感興趣，而栽培植物、讓它們成長茁壯所需要的不只是對於王夫的服從。能有個人陪他聊天也可以讓時間流逝的快一點，也正是如此，當他意識到他們並非獨處時，已經接近中午了。

索林站在門口，他的臉隱藏在門口的陰影下。看見他就足以抹滅比爾博的好心情，他的腦海中鮮明浮現了前一晚他說過、關於他的唯一的那些話。他根本不應該問起的，應該要叫自己該死的好奇心滾一邊去。

他站起來，還是朝著索林走去，他的雙眼正在適應從明亮的日光來到房內的陰暗，所以看不太清楚。「現在是什麼時候了？」他問，脫下手套。他聽見丹恩起身時的哀號，他不習慣比爾博指示他的那種蹲姿。

「快要中午了。我原本希望能在你見朵力前先跟你談談。」索林的語氣異常緊繃。比爾博好奇他和迪斯是否又因為菲力吵架，或是為了他們想湊合奇力和丹恩議會那個小姐的主意。「不過我發現你已經有訪客了，我以為你說過你不需要幫忙？」

「我不需要，但你的堂親想要試試，而我不介意他的陪伴。」比爾博回應。

「如果你有開口，」索林堅持。「我就會幫你找一個助手。」

比爾博皺眉，不確定他為什麼要如此固執，而且還在丹恩能聽見的範圍內。「我不需要幫忙，索林。」現在眼睛適應了，他看見地毯上的時鐘，轉身對丹恩說：「請見諒，丹恩，但我需要為一場會面更衣。」

「這樣大概比較好，」丹恩聳肩回應，一邊收拾他的物品。「我想我應該只會造成妨礙，幫不上什麼忙。但是或許我明天可以和你碰面，讓我們討論奇力和巴拉爾小姐的情況？」

比爾博對他奸笑。「我覺得這會需要迪斯殿下在場。」

丹恩咧嘴笑。「人越多越熱鬧。」

如果他以為自己可以吸引迪斯同意他的追求，他大概就錯得離譜了，但是比爾博樂意讓他嘗試，他覺得丹恩應該也只是半開玩笑。「那麼如果我有空閒時間，我會傳訊給你。」

「我非常期待。」丹恩似乎在跟自己的護手奮戰，還逼不得已要用牙齒才能綁好。這個動作莫名討喜，讓他強烈地聯想到奇力，他對此微笑。「我希望你的會面一切順利。」

「我可沒辦法這麼確定，」比爾博說笑，當丹恩揮手離開後，他嘆氣、轉向索林。「你覺得朵力會很難應付嗎？」

索林沒有在聽。他在觀察花園和散開的工具。比爾博看不見他的臉，他背向他，但他可以看見他拿起其中一個審視著。「我以為你喜歡我做給你的那些？」他問，仍然是那個緊繃的語氣。他和迪斯肯定是吵架了，而現在因為比爾博沒選用他的禮物，造成他的自尊受創。

說實話，比爾博此刻沒心情容忍他。

「我只是隨手拿了最近的那一組，」他回應，語氣大概過於嚴厲。「想辦法不要這樣就鬧脾氣。」

索林放下了他手上拿的東西。比爾博等著他轉身，對於被指責鬧脾氣尖銳的回應，但是他沒有。他什麼都沒有做。

「索林？」他冒險，擔心自己做得太過火了。「索林，你還好嗎？」

「朵力很快就會來了。」索林說，他走向玫瑰花，沒有轉身看比爾博。比爾博可以看見他伸手摸了其中一個未開的花苞，很好奇他在想些什麼。「你應該清洗一下。」

他確實應該如此，而且說實話，他不認為和索林單獨相處是此刻最好的做法。所以他沒有過問索林的壞心情，選擇去洗個澡，換上乾淨的衣物。把頭髮梳整齊後，他走進客廳再度加入索林，他的丈夫正在那裏盯著爐火。比爾博套上戒指，他先前為了避免弄髒而把它留在桌上。

「我這樣的打扮可以接待朵力嗎？」比爾博問，但索林沒有看他。「索林？」

他的丈夫幾乎連看都不看一眼，儘管他再三提醒自己了，這還是很痛。他原本就不能期望索林、一個矮人，會覺得他的外表賞心悅目。他太矮小、太柔軟、太光滑。他丈夫用對待小孩的方式對他，因為他看來就像矮人的小孩，而他永遠不該讓自己懷有希望，認為索林總有一天會對他產生友情以上的慾望。

他第一次想到，索林是不是有個外遇對象來滿足他自己的需求。他從來沒想過索林有可能如此不忠，但這真的算是不忠貞嗎？畢竟索林沒有對比爾博的心做出任何承諾，而且他要找一個忠心到能守住口風的人也非常容易。

「索林，你剛才想跟我說什麼？」他必須拋開這個念頭。這極有可能是真的。索林可能確實有段婚外情之類的，但如果他有，比爾博難道能怪罪他嗎？如果對象是他的唯一呢？那麼比爾博阻礙他擁有另一半的靈魂就太殘忍了。「朵力就快來了。」

「你知道嗎，我一直都忘了，」索林說，他的臉色沉了下來，伴隨著比爾博確信將是一場爭執的開端。那個吻，他想起，並在心裡咒罵索林竟然選擇此刻來和他開戰。

有人敲門，阻止他們倆說出一些將來會後悔的話。比爾博開門，是怒氣沖沖的朵力。「朵力，」他試圖打招呼，不是真心的，但這一點都不重要。朵力也沒有想被討好的心情，他至少知道、而且能理解。畢竟歐力和菲力瞞著他搞鬼。

「所以現在傷害造成了，歐力要和你們的姪子締結一輩子。」朵力說，瞪著索林和比爾博。諾力令人感激地出現在他身後，躲在哥哥背後對比爾博聳肩。

「我告訴過你了，我親愛的哥哥，就當作我們終於和都靈血脈打好關係，」諾力調侃的說，朵力轉頭瞪他也只讓他笑容更無賴。「你知道這是真的。而且想想很快就會贈送給我們的高級織布機。我想那是用最上等的木頭雕刻製造，大到可以讓我編織故事描述我們的整段旅程。」他刻意過頭的暗示，但索林甚至沒露出一個禮貌性的微笑，比爾博察覺自己也做不到。「我的老天，我們肯定剛好闖入別人的家庭糾紛了。」諾力小聲嘀咕，只有比爾博聽見。

「沒事，」比爾博嘀咕回應。「請坐，我吩咐僕人送茶了。」

索林終於尊敬的對兄弟倆點頭致意，他離開爐火邊。「我必須先行離開，不過我相信你們也比較想和他說話。他似乎是每個人的最愛。」

比爾博不知道他這番話是什麼意思，但他不能當著朵力和諾力的面質問，反正索林也已經離開房間了，他關門的力道比平常都大。

「那看起來不像沒事。」諾力緩慢地說，抬起雙眉。

「噢，管好你自己吧。」比爾博真的沒心情理會，他的頭痛現在更嚴重了。他想躺下來休息。「不用浪費時間對我大吼了，你知道我和這件事完全無關。他們就是兩個固執莽撞的小蠢蛋。」

「而且如果某個小王子第一次來徵求同意時 _某人_ 能答應他···噢，我不知道耶，還是第二十次嗎？我們就可以省去這件爛事。」

「二十次？」比爾博明顯的震驚。「真的假的？」

「和石頭一樣硬的腦袋啊，這些都靈後代都一樣，」諾力回答，茶送來時精神一振。朵力沉默的暴怒，諾力在女僕離去時做好心理準備，而比爾博則想跟女僕一起離去。

「菲力做過的所有頑固、莽撞、 _荒唐_ 行徑之中，這次真的糟糕透了！」門一關上，朵力直接大吼。「他直接和歐力訂婚，完全沒徵求我或諾力的同意，如果你認為我會讓他如願以償、或是我會讓歐力被捲進這團爛事，你們最好要搞清楚－」

「關於『沒徵求同意』那點，」諾力插話，故做羞愧的模樣。「大概不太符合事實。」

朵力凍結。轉頭。「重複你說的話，弟弟。」

「我可能有或沒有跟我們親愛的小弟說，如果有個特定的小王子求婚，他可以自己決定要不要答應。」他用湯匙指著比爾博。「但是，我絕對沒有說我可以接受他在一大清早爬出他窗戶這種話。」朵力滿臉通紅，諾力沉思，用湯匙敲打自己嘴唇。「哼。忘記這要保密。」

比爾博儘管心情惡劣又頭痛，還是哼笑一聲。「別再調侃你哥哥了，你現在還不是你家的家主。」當諾力無辜地轉動湯匙，比爾博提醒他。「你必須繼承他的所有責任。」

「哎喲，」諾力皺眉說。「真令人厭煩的想法。」

「他待過他房裡？」朵力質問，比他的臉色還冷靜一點。「他們可沒有在追求。」他堅持。

「這又是誰的錯呢？」諾力回答。「如果你以為在隆恩山脈的時候，菲力沒有待過他房間的話，我親愛的哥哥，你自欺欺人的程度就太嚴重了。」儘管他平常行徑不得體，比爾博注意到諾力端著茶杯的動作正確又輕巧。「現在已經不能回頭了。他不能真的擺脫一個王子。如果他這麼做，菲力很可能會鬧得天翻地覆，而我們可不能讓我們的小王儲像個被寵壞的臭小子，尤其是當著我們，」他的舌頭舔過牙齒。「 _尊貴_ 賓客的面。」

「對菲力有點信心。」比爾博輕斥。

「無意冒犯，比爾博，但你不知道被你的唯一拒絕是什麼情形。」有些苦澀的什麼，在諾力的聲音裡。「沒有任何痛苦可以比擬。就像有人將手伸進你的胸口，把你的心臟扯碎成數千片。」

比爾博差點問了，但他接著看見朵力臉上挫敗的神情，覺得不要比較好。「那麼就決定了。他們兩個都做了蠢事，我們晚點會再來處理。現在，我們必須盡可能做到最好。」朵力沉重的嘆氣，和諾力一起在桌旁坐下，對比爾博揮手讓他繼續說。「我們必須發出正式佈告。但我有想一些低調的做法。」

「最適合歐力。」諾力同意。

「沒錯。他從來沒辦法忍受那種事。」朵力終於為自己倒了茶。「我打賭還有其他理由。」

「我們需要讓丹恩的議會覺得索林信任他們。」比爾博聳肩。「他做不到，至少短時間內不能，但這麼做可以產生相同效果，除此之外，丹恩想要和伊魯伯打好關係。他很聰明，知道他必須同時討好未來的國王和現任的。」

「連帶還有你和歐力，」朵力說。「歐力得到國王的恩寵。完全不是我希望他擁有的未來。」

「拜託，我們過去都只求有個穩定的未來而已。」諾力加入更多糖。

「如果可以幫忙解決丹恩的狀況，」朵力輕鬆地蓋過他。「這會是一石二鳥的好方法。你是正確的，當然了。以現在的情形，我們必須盡可能做到最好。」

「另外還有訂婚禮物的事項，」諾力提醒比爾博。「最好送個好東西。關於織布機我是認真的。」

「我確定你是。」比爾博挖苦回應。「等著看吧。」

兄弟倆對著他微笑，比爾博從昨晚開始感受、丹恩只能稍微減輕的那股寂寞，終於開始從他肩上卸下。他想念山裡的朋友，公會間的爭執佔據了他們所有時間。說真的，他覺得有點像家族聚會。對外是無數的糾紛、隱含的侮辱和暗箭傷人，但對所有相關人士卻合情合理。

「所以，」他問朵力，在桌旁坐下。「你為什麼會打斷公會大師的鼻子？」

對他而言，這是個消磨下午時光的好方法，那天晚上他比自己原本認為的還容易入睡。

宴會前的籌備時日─並不多─他不是在花園裡度過，就是跟迪斯一起、偶爾還有歐力和男孩們隨侍在旁，有時丹恩也在，只要他可以溜走、又知道迪斯在場。他恬不知恥的和她調情，讓她非常厭煩，但她的手至少還沒伸向任何武器，所以她沒有真的很惱怒。看來更像是他們之間一場盛大的較勁，比爾博感到好笑。

索林沒有再來他房裡，也沒有再要求見比爾博。比爾博不怪他，但還是很想念他。索林或許不愛他，但他們是朋友，曾經是。他一直想著要考他的謎語，或是期待和他分享男孩們一整天如何度過，像是在比爾博陽台的一場即興比試中，奇力終於在劍技贏過菲力。但現在不行了，他不斷提醒自己。他想知道索林如今夜裡都和誰聊天。

再一次，他想知道他丈夫對他究竟有多忠誠，而這道思緒讓他痛苦。

「比爾博？」歐力有次問起，比爾博發現自己在擠回淚水，眼前是他的一本書，放在他們野餐用的毯子上。諾力正在對奇力演練如何讓刀子舞動於指間，金屬反射明亮的日光。「你還好嗎？」

「很好，我沒事，」他撒謊，擦拭雙眼。「受不了這些書裡面的灰塵。」

「噢，沒錯，」歐力附和。「你看過我們可憐的圖書館！」

「我看過。」那是其中一個索林最先帶他參觀的地點，伊魯伯的大圖書館，擺滿書本、卷軸和織畫故事，數量多到超乎比爾博的想像，即使那些織畫故事褪色腐朽、捲軸碎裂又滿布塵埃，仍然十分美麗。「重建工作進行的如何？」

「比我們預期的好。不少卷軸必須重新抄寫，而且所有沒放進儲藏室的織錦畫都毀壞了。等紡織公會開始運作後，他們會替換新的。諾力還希望編織我們的旅程來裝飾圖書館。」歐力視線往下回到自己的紙張。「你覺得那會是一場好宴會嗎？」

「我認為會很成功，」他回應。「你準備好了嗎？」他希望是。時間就在明晚。

「我準備好了。菲力有點太浮躁。他昨天晚上睡不著，讓我醒了整晚。」當比爾博挑眉時他臉紅。「我不是那個意思！我們也不行，說真的，他最近太累了，唔，並不是他 _不行_ ，我是說，噢，」

此時奇力也在聽，他看來像是生日、都靈日、冬至同一天到來的模樣。

「奇力，」比爾博警告。「不准。」他看來很失望，但比爾博態度保持堅定。「不，奇力，不准挑這個時候。」

他咬嘴唇，接著滿懷希望的問：「丹恩離開以後呢？」

「不行。」他們最不需要的就是奇力和菲力在伊魯伯大廳正中央打起來，而他們真的做得出來。他們倆只要聚在一起就永遠長不大。「你說他睡不著覺是什麼意思？他這麼擔心？」

「他覺得他就是會讓索林在丹恩面前丟臉。」歐力嘆氣，開始收拾他的紙張。「我知道他不會。我認為他自己也知道他不會真的丟索林的臉。但這個念頭還是不斷糾纏他，害他焦躁的睡不著覺。」

聽來確實像菲力。「那麼你必須讓他冷靜下來。」

「怎麼做？」諾力和奇力同時哼氣，歐力揉了一顆紙球丟他哥哥。他命中腦袋，紙團卡在諾力精心打理的頭髮。「我讓你知道一下，諾力，他不會那樣就累癱！」

奇力發出痛苦的聲響，他遮住雙耳、動作誇張的跌倒，諾力則是略微畏縮。「我不需要知道這麼多，小弟。」他取出頭髮中的紙團，把它彈開。「永遠不需要。」

「那就少管閒事！」歐力對他皺眉，接著轉頭看比爾博。「我沒辦法真的阻止他去想。你是怎麼讓索林冷靜的？」

比爾博思考著，同時他瞪向諾力和奇力，叫他們去找點別的事做。他們聽從了，或是裝做聽從，諾力將注意集中在他的小刀，奇力則練習耍刀的技巧。「我會跟他談談，」過了一會他說。「讓他說出是什麼造成他的煩惱，直到我們找出來源，然後我們會一起想個解決方法。和國王結婚不只是要安撫大臣和他們的配偶，或是在宴會上交際。讓他保持清醒、保有理性也是你的責任，即使面臨的狀況毫無理性可言。你必須是他最信任的人。」就像索林曾經信任過他一樣。

比爾博如此懷疑索林，他又能說自己有多信任他？

在腦海裡，他可以對自己大方坦承，此刻他們的婚姻大概毀了。他永遠不該問起索林的唯一，永遠不該吻他。他應該就讓自己滿足於他們的友情，管好自己的心。他應該自己談一段婚外情來麻痺這股心痛，就當作是可憐他。

「菲力總是想要跟我說話，」歐力說，似乎對此感到愉快。「即使是我還不想跟他說話的時候。」他大笑。

「就是菲力以前跟蹤他的時候。」奇力說，第一百次弄掉刀子。

「不准這樣說你哥哥。」比爾博斥責。

「唔，他就是嘛。」奇力對自己咕噥。

歐力仍在微笑。「菲力說我能讓他冷靜下來。」

「那你就有個好的開始了。」至少這段婚姻會成功，他希望，而他會很高興如果能幫得上忙。至少菲力和歐力真的跟他們想在一起的那個人在一起。「歐力，有寄盼的人可能和不是他唯一的人結婚嗎？」

他變得比較嚴肅。「可以，但這不是個好主意。寄盼太強烈了。你能想像自己和索林以外的人結婚嗎？這個想法不是很痛苦嗎？」

連歐力也是，比爾博發現了。噢，他和索林非得為這件事吵一架不可。他怎麼敢對朋友們說這種謊？這樣不對！比爾博一直假設他們全都清楚事實的真相、知道這段婚姻只是為了讓索林避免遇到錯誤的對象，但不是，顯然索林讓他們相信那個可笑的故事，那個愚蠢的謊言。

但他也無法說出真相，尤其是歐力如此滿懷希望地看著他。

等到丹恩一離開，他就終於能和索林好好討論這件事。 _大聲_ 討論。

「我想我懂你的意思，」比爾博籠統回應。「無論如何，我們需要討論這場宴會，還有你和菲力應該怎麼表現，而且沒錯，奇力，你也要一起聽。」最年輕的王子哀號，但還是開始聆聽。

其實比爾博希望也能辦另一場宴會，在這裡，他的陽台。一個更小型的，只有他們的朋友和家人。他認為歐力會更喜歡這樣，菲力也是。

那是他隔晚更衣時，內心所期待的宴會。索林會穿藍色，他知道，所以他也選擇藍色。即使他們生對方的氣，他們仍然該死的結了婚，還是必須在丹恩和他的人面前裝模作樣一番。

他把戒指留到最後，嘆氣著將它套上。來自索林手上的戒指。真的很浪漫。

索林過來陪同他出席、兩側是迪斯和奇力，他確實穿著藍色，但色澤深於比爾博親自挑選的背心和外套。讓他的髮色更深、他的眼睛更明亮，比爾博心中有什麼感到疼痛。索林沒說多少話，把談話交給迪斯和奇力，令人感激的是他們有很多能說的。迪斯指點他兒子在巴拉爾小姐身旁如何拿捏分寸，提醒他只要一次不好的經驗就能毀掉一段剛開始的感情，而如果是他毀掉的，她會用他的辮子來裝飾她的牆壁。

「媽，」他抱怨。「她喜歡我，可以嗎？我能搞定這個。」當他母親開始對他的髮辮小題大作時，他躲開。「我 _自己_ 來，老媽。」

他們走進宴會廳時，索林寬大的手覆蓋住比爾博搭在他臂上的手，他眼神中有些陰沉，讓比爾博不太愉快。他的手很重，雙眼來回巡視屋內，直到他發現他尋找的目標，但比爾博看不到是什麼。無論如何，他的手緊壓住比爾博的，用力到他的戒指肯定嵌進他的手掌，但若是如此，他也沒有表現出來。

「殿下，你真是美得令人屏息。」丹恩先對迪斯微笑，接著是比爾博，給他們兩人相同的讚美。迪斯不為所動，但比爾博笑了。

「謝謝你，丹恩大人。你也很英俊。」他確實是，而儘管迪斯緊皺眉頭，她似乎也有注意到。

「總是如此迷人。我相信你的第一支舞已經被預訂了，」丹恩對他堂親尊敬的點頭。「但是我或許可以有你的第二支舞？」丹恩是故意來找麻煩的，但比爾博很感激。只要能和索林以外的人跳舞都好，一個能夠真的對視又不會讓他想哭的人。

「當然。」他轉向迪斯。「公主殿下也需要第一支舞的舞伴。」迪斯看他的眼神承諾了緩慢又痛苦的死亡，但她露出笑容。唔，她的牙齒是出現在她的鬍子後，而她的手沒有放在她的劍上。很接近了。

「我樂意效勞。」丹恩對她鞠躬的模樣幾乎過於厚臉皮，但比爾博發誓他看見她的嘴角略微上揚。

「非常感謝你，丹恩大人。」

比爾博微笑著，但一見到索林的表情就讓他笑容褪去。他充滿殺氣。難道他這麼不喜歡丹恩追求迪斯？丹恩說過他小時候會捉弄他，但或許他是真的反對這件事。「索林，他們即將要宣告菲力到場了。」他提醒他，讓他不要繼續想下去。老實說，迪斯嫁給丹恩可以解決一大堆麻煩，索林只能自己學會接受。

「噢，我一直在等這一刻。」丹恩說，轉身面向門口。

巴林首先入場，兩側是諾力和朵力，丹恩－比爾博猜想他是個調情高手－感興趣的抬起雙眉。他漸漸了解以矮人標準而言，朵力被視為理想的對象，自從伊魯伯被收復後，他吸引了不只一個人。諾力也被看作是英俊的，還有歐力。

「他們都名草有主了。」迪斯挖苦的說，給丹恩一個眼神。

「好像我可以將雙眼移開我唯一的心之所向一樣。」丹恩調笑，迪斯翻翻白眼。

現在菲力入場了，燭光讓他的頭髮閃爍亮金色，他身著的綠衣又使之更耀眼。他看來完全是個傳奇的王子，搭著他手臂的歐力是比較柔和的灰色中帶一點綠色，而且沒錯，還有他總是戴著的毛線手套。他好不容易才能抬起頭直視前方，但菲力很明顯的享受著每分每秒。

「唔，我現在理解為什麼我的人會被拒絕了。」丹恩說，雙眼大張。「他們整個家族都是這樣嗎？」

「不用太過失望，丹恩，」迪斯說。「力族一脈總是造成許多心碎，甚至還有一些是都靈後代。」

比爾博安心又驕傲的鬆了一口氣，看見菲力如此受人愛戴、看見他們快樂的樣子，他來不及阻止就發現自己依偎著索林。這對他而言十分自然，想要碰觸索林、靠近他。當他沒有專心抵抗時，他很容易就變得像是一朵向日葵，跟隨著欽慕的太陽。

上方覆蓋的那隻手似乎在遲疑著，讓他瞬間清醒。他再次站直，看向除了索林以外的任何地方。

連丹恩的大臣看來都印象深刻，有些至少注意到那顆彰顯歐力為文書官公會大師之一的髮珠。他年紀輕輕就成為大師，令人印象深刻。他似乎正在和人們談話，許多大人和小姐都前去致意和祝賀。朵力仍然看起來心浮氣躁，但是他保持距離，選擇找巴林談話。

「他確實看起來非常快樂，」迪斯嘆息。「我很高興到頭來真的有一些結果。」

「如果逼不得已，他甚至會橫越海洋來追求他。」索林輕笑。「你記得那些男孩子搶走歐力的素描本那一次嗎？」

迪斯大笑，丹恩和比爾博都湊去聽。「噢，你們沒聽過那個故事？」看來是個好故事，當德瓦林突然出現在迪斯和索林中間時，他也輕笑著。

「我們要說他的哪個故事？是他把歐力弄哭的那次嗎？」德瓦林問，有點太熱心了。

「不是，但我也喜歡那個。」索林說，他們兩人交換一個惡作劇的眼神，有點太像菲力和奇力，讓比爾博不太舒服。

公主一邊說一邊咧嘴笑，同時看著她心愛的兒子。「歐力一直都很嬌小，對武器又從來不感興趣。有一天，有些男孩子，大塊頭，他們拿走他的素描本而且不還給他。」

「所以菲力從我這裡借了一個錘子，跟在他們後面。」德瓦林在鬍子後張嘴咧笑。「把他們全都敲倒在地上。我當時對他感到非常驕傲。」

索林結束這個故事，丹恩正開懷地笑著。「但是接下來，他當然張開嘴巴毀了他的壯舉。他一還回去，就對歐力說他不應該總是獨處，看起來像個活靶一樣。沒用的小男孩想要暗示或許他應該要有些同伴，但歐力想成是菲力認為他很軟弱。他將近一個月不跟他說話。我還以為那小子永遠不會停止鬧彆扭了。」

「但是看來他最後成功說服他了，所以結果好一切都好。」丹恩說。

「從沒想過他做得到，在那次－你知道我要說哪次－之後，歐力一過完成年禮他就立刻把他惹哭－」德瓦林開始，但他停下，發現兩人正在能聽到的範圍內。

菲力看來深感冒犯，他嘴巴大張。「就只有一次！而且他原諒我了！」

「他送我一些非常好的紙張。」歐力同意。

奇力現身，一隻手臂環上他哥哥的肩膀。「順道一提，你應該要滿懷感激。我們花了兩小時在店裡挑選，都做到這樣了，他還是差點跑回去換。」

菲力看來很想殺人，但歐力似乎陶醉在這個故事中，因為他稍微更靠緊菲力。這個畫面十分甜蜜，菲力低頭對他微笑，像是無法相信歐力就在他身旁。

比爾博沒有看索林。

「第一支舞要開始了，」丹恩朝迪斯伸出手。「我的女士？」

「噢，好吧。」她同意，允許他領她前去。歐力不需要人帶領，他直接拉著菲力的手臂，第一次看來這麼興奮。

在比爾博能提醒奇力他需要邀請巴拉爾之前，她已經出現在他旁邊，抓著他手肘。「快點來吧，證實你口中的那些黃金，讓我見識你承諾過的那個腳上功夫。」

「看啊，真是令人歡迎的進展，」他們離開後，德瓦林說。「她會是個好對象。她已經有點名氣了。現在還沒有她自己的稱號，但是再給她點時間吧。」

「讓都靈一脈能有強壯的後代。」比爾博同意，沒有像德瓦林和索林一樣看得這麼嚴肅。「你沒有舞伴嗎，德瓦林？」

「我不太會跳舞，巴金斯少爺。」他拍上索林的背。「不過你的國王丈夫會。」這是個暗示，而索林接收到了，他終於領著比爾博走向人群。音樂活潑，很適合這麼小型的聚會，他們輕鬆的加入隊伍。矮人舞步沒有領導者，舞伴間是一起踏出一致的步伐，令人感激的是他們至少仍配合的不錯。

「你今天有出去曬曬太陽，」索林說。「花園現在看起來如何？」

比爾博專注在維持平衡，他們的身高差距代表他需要很小心，否則就會被索林拖著走。「非常好，謝謝你。」需要轉圈，索林往上拉，讓他踮起腳尖。

「歐力的狀況還好嗎？」再一次轉圈，他緊緊貼著索林的胸膛，他們要跳這種舞步就無法保持距離。「他看來很快樂。」

「他 _真的_ 很快樂。」比爾博肯定的說。「我從來沒看他這麼快樂過。」他們經過那對愛侶，歐力正被菲力說的什麼給逗笑了。「菲力也是。」他終於能雙腳踩平在地上，但並沒有太多幫助。「感覺一定非常好吧，能找到你的唯一。」索林又忘了他的力氣，比爾博的腳短暫懸空。

「是這樣沒錯，如果一切順利的話。」對索林而言一切當然不順利，這支該死的舞什麼時候才要結束？「你的靈魂再次完整的感覺，知道你終於尋找到那個從你有記憶以來就在尋找的人。沒有任何言語可以形容。」

比爾博看著自己的腳來保持鎮靜。「聽起來很不錯。」

「 _不錯？_ 」索林問，他緊抓住比爾博的手。「這就是你能想到最好的形容方式嗎？」

「我怎麼會知道？哈比人又沒有唯一！」他厲聲說，雙眼避開索林的。

他的丈夫沉默，到這支舞結束前沒有再說任何一個字。這下比爾博冒犯了他，依照比爾博對他的認知，他會想要獨自離開、越快越好。他在內心責罵自己、氣自己竟然選在菲力該死的訂婚宴會上對索林發脾氣。這對兩個男孩非常不公平，而且也讓索林此刻沒有心情去改善和丹恩大臣們的關係。

「索林，」他們跳完舞後他試著說。

「我必須和巴林談談。」他輕而易舉的打發掉，比爾博必須咬住自己臉頰內部才能避免自己回嘴。「想找誰跳舞都隨便你。」

這番話十分冷酷，有一瞬間索林似乎真的感到後悔，接著他便面無表情的離去，讓比爾博獨自留在原地。沒有持續很久，感謝老天，他過一會就發現自己被捲入丹恩的勢力範圍，這個魁武的矮人將他拉近來彌補他們的身高差。他領著舞，但是做得不明顯，讓比爾博十分感激。他此時此刻真的沒有辦法專注在步伐上。

這是第一次丹恩沒有在微笑。「不管是不是丈夫，他都沒有權利這樣對你說話。」

「你踰矩了，丹恩。」

「或許吧，」他同意。「但我沒有說錯。」

他沒有，但比爾博一言不發。

「拜託啦，巴金斯先生，」他繼續說。「你一定要露出笑容。你的姪子跟他的唯一訂婚了，你還為他辦一場愉快的宴會－」他帶著他們旋轉。「－而且如果你不笑，其他人會怪到我頭上，然後我們就要開戰了。或是迪斯會暗殺我。」他看來如此猶豫於這兩個選項，讓比爾博不禁笑了。「啊，就是這樣。快樂的伊魯伯王夫，準備用他的翩翩風度解決我丟給他的所有麻煩。順道一提，你們有可能需要一個新的司庫嗎？瑞恩大人實在讓我頭痛，」現在比爾博大笑，丹恩也咧嘴笑著。「我告訴過你了，我唯一的長處就是迷人的風采和打鬥。」

「我到現在兩者都見證過了，」比爾博友善地說。「這些對迪斯有作用嗎？」

「我確實逗她笑了，」丹恩說得像是偉大的勝利。「我對將來的機會保持樂觀態度。她對我嘗試園藝的舉動印象深刻，所以我要謝謝你，親愛的堂親。她是有可能會屈服的，總有一天。」

「她也有可能趁你睡著時把你暗殺掉。」比爾博輕笑回應。

「啊，」丹恩笑著靠近他。「那些矮人為愛情所做的事。」

比爾博大笑，丹恩讓他轉圈、將他的腳拉離地面，接著這支舞結束。他對比爾博鞠躬－總是一個如此優雅的領主－比爾博發現自己被奇力拉著橫衝直撞，他姪子一邊大笑一邊聊著巴拉爾、她的聰慧、還有當奇力邀請她參觀他房間時，她如何用斧頭恐嚇他。

「我喜歡她，」他宣布。「我非常喜歡她，比爾博舅舅。」

「很高興你喜歡。」奇力對他來說太高了，在一次旋轉之後，他停止裝模作樣，直接把比爾博當成小孩一樣抱起來，以他的力氣和身高，代表比爾博離地面有足足六呎的距離。「奇力！」

「噓，幫我打拍子，」奇力十分誇大的隨音樂哼著。「一－二－三，一－二－三，」

「奇力，這是個四步舞！」

「難怪我們和別人比起來跳的這麼差，」奇力虛假地訝異環顧四周。「我完全沒救了。我的餘生中你都必須拉著我的鬍子走，否則我會招來伊魯伯的毀滅。沒人能阻止。」

「你要先長出鬍子才行。」比爾博提醒他，奇力戲謔的對他皺眉。

「這麼柔軟的種族舌頭卻這麼尖銳。」他完全無視舞步的轉個圈，接著放下比爾博，讓他步伐不穩的搖晃，直到菲力接手他弟弟的位子。

「我看穿你們的詭計了，」比爾博警告王子，他正咧嘴笑著。「你們兩個正在密謀對付我。」

「只有要密謀對付舅舅。」菲力回應，朝索林射去一道銳利的目光。「他今晚為什麼這麼沉默寡言？你和他吵架了嗎？」

「你可以這麼說。」比爾博現在知道菲力注意到了，他覺得很糟。「我很抱歉，我們今晚應該表現更好的。你和歐力才是這場宴會的主角。」

菲力和善的聳肩，看向遠處正和巴林跳舞的歐力。「我不介意。歐力終於答應我了。現在這才是最重要的。」他笑著讓比爾博轉圈。「他說好。你知道那花費了多少心力嗎？我只是要讓他 _喜歡_ 我就花了好幾年的時間。」

「我為你感到高興。」比爾博說，而且這是實話。他真的為他高興。

這支舞結束後，他和丹恩又跳了兩支舞、接著和迪斯跳了兩次，再來是和奇力的最後兩支舞，之後他就累了。「好了，」菲力靠過來的時候他懇求。「跟你的未婚夫跳舞吧。他才是你最想要的舞伴。」這是事實，他帶著寵溺的笑容，看菲力懇求歐力再多跳一支舞、接著變成三支舞。他們倆到最後看來都累了，但他們看來是開心、遠多於開心的跳著樂隊演奏的最後一首舞曲。他們演奏一首慢拍曲子、久得讓所有人都可以見到菲力將額頭靠上歐力的、可以清楚見到隨著音樂漸弱，他說出「我愛你」的嘴型。連瑞恩大人都似乎有些動容，他的丈夫也對他深情的笑。

一切都非常甜蜜浪漫，讓比爾博心痛難捱。他很高興這個夜晚終於告一段落，他總算可以和索林、迪斯一起對菲力與歐力獻上他們由衷的愛和祝福。他渴望自己的床鋪和房裡的靜謐。

「祝你們一切順利。」丹恩說，他對比爾博道晚安、將額頭靠上比爾博的。「我或許是踰矩了，但我沒有說錯。」比爾博禮貌地對他微笑，沒有深究。

僕人已經幫他備好浴池了，他心懷感激的沉進熱水中，洗去舞會的煙味和汗水。當他清洗完來到客廳，正打算要在睡前享受一根煙管時，他發現他有位訪客。

索林站在他的爐火前。

「我很累了，」比爾博說，取代適當的招呼。「你如果要為了今晚的事對我大吼的話，就快點解決掉。」

他丈夫的臉孔扭曲成某種狂怒、比爾博只有在被他掐住喉嚨抓到城牆邊，被恐嚇將以死償還他的背叛時才看過的表情。「你今晚還在等待另一個訪客？你希望我離開，免得讓場面尷尬？」

比爾博皺眉。「你在講什麼？」他不友善的問。「這麼晚了，還有誰會到我房裡拜訪我？」

「我不知道呢，丈夫。為什麼不由你來告訴我？」

他看得出來索林相當認真，他差點大笑。「你又發瘋了嗎？」他譏諷。「你是不是打算把我吊死在花園的圍牆上？如果是這樣，拜託你，讓我去換上比較適合那種場面的服裝。」

索林的臉頓時失去血色。「你認為我會這麼做？」

「你做過一次，」比爾博提醒他。「你今晚來這裡有什麼目的，索林？你想要為了我先前的冒失臭罵我一頓？那就快點解決。我想睡了。」當他的丈夫仍然一言不發，只盯著他看時，他自己幾乎大吼起來：「索林，你到底想怎麼樣？」

他受夠了。真的受夠了。他受夠自己愛上索林、只能帶著令他心碎的渴望注視索林、受夠自己知道索林永遠無法回應他的愛。受夠自己將永遠被困在這段婚姻，但即使他因此感到痛苦，他仍然無法想像和其他人結婚的情形。孤獨的感受和一切的爛攤子都讓他疲憊不堪。他突然很希望自己回到了夏爾、身處在令人心安的袋底洞，那個養育他的家。他想要待在他母親的花園，待在父親為她建造的廚房裡，用她用過的盤子。

他想出現在除了這裡以外的任何地方。

「你想要怎麼樣？」比爾博再次問。

他的丈夫、他的國王仍用那種陰沉、令人費解的表情看著他，他說：「我想要的，比爾博，你完全無法想像。」他靠近，雙手在背後交握。「但我要求你記住在戰場上、你對 _我_ 立過的誓言，記住你手上戴的是 _我的_ 戒指， _我_ 才是你的丈夫，是我，而不是別的矮人、不是整個中土大陸上的任何其他生物，我強烈要求你遵守那些誓言！」他沒有碰比爾博，但他很明顯想這麼做，比爾博本能的退後。「你和我結婚了！你對我發誓會忠貞不貳！」

「對，相信我，我非常清楚我們已經結婚這件事，索林！」他吼回去。

「你有嗎？」此刻他確實是在吼叫了，大聲到可以穿透任何非矮人製的門。「所以你才要把你的婚外情砸在我臉上？」他仍然沒有碰觸他，但他靠得非常近。「我會儘可能讓你擁有最大限度的自由，比爾博，但不是這樣！你對一個矮人要求太多了！」

「婚外情？」比爾博不知該感到受辱還是震驚，不確定他內心比較偏向哪一種。「跟誰？」

「你允許他進你的花園，但你甚至不讓我進去，當你對我沒有一句好話的時候，你卻和他說笑。」索林似乎是真心感到受傷，但比爾博仍然無法揣測出他的目的。「我辦不到，比爾博，」他此刻語氣帶著懇求。「我沒辦法眼睜睜的看著你和他在一起。我沒辦法承受。不要對我做這種要求。我會先把他殺了。」

比爾博絞盡腦汁都想不出索林說的究竟是誰，但他懂得夠多、知道自己應該感到被冒犯。「你這個蠢到極點的人！」他現在也跟著大吼。「全世界只有一個人擁有任何到我床上的權利，那就是你，但你卻從來不覺得應該行使你的權利！」

他一說出口就後悔了。這對他們兩人而言都太過分。比爾博後退，一手遮上自己嘴巴，為自己的莽撞感到震驚。

「請原諒我，索林，」他語氣比較平緩地說。「我不該說那些話。」

他丈夫盯著他的模樣好像這是他第一次見到他。「你剛才說的是什麼意思？」

「索林，」

「是什麼意思？」

比爾博看著爐火，因為這容易得多。「我沒有婚外情，索林，不管你是怎麼想的。我如此深愛著你，要怎麼有婚外情？」

「比爾博，」索林聽來很驚訝，比爾博無法怪罪他。

「我很抱歉。」他說。「我以為這樣就夠了，只要能待在你身旁。之前那個早晨，我親你的時候，我只是、我已經半瘋了，你知道嗎，這非常不容易，待在一個你心愛的人身旁、知道他們永遠不會－」

他的話語被截斷、永遠停止在索林的唇上，他的丈夫抓住他、一手環上他的腰、另一手捧著他下巴地吻著他。他一遍又一遍的吻他，直到比爾博雙手漫無目的地伸進他的黑髮、十指用力地與之纏繞。在他體內，不知承擔了多久的痛苦開始舒緩、退去，直到一切只剩下回憶，他丈夫緊緊擁抱他，就像一個愛人該做的、像個真正的丈夫該有的舉動。

「半身人，」索林過了一會說。「 _我的_ 半身人，你難道不曉得你讓我經歷了多少痛苦？」

比爾博疑惑的搖頭，他的雙手還在索林的髮中。

「一直以來，我都認為你完全不愛我，不像我愛你的那樣。」

他感到疑惑：「但你有唯一，你說過的。」

「我說他讀過很多書、談吐非常得體、非常聰明。」他一隻手指虔敬的滑下比爾博的臉頰。「這說的是誰？」

噢，比爾博心想。噢。「我是你的唯一。」他大聲說出口，索林點頭。

「沒錯，比爾博。」他靠回他。「你是我的唯一。」

他們再次深吻，但比爾博想辦法維持足夠的清醒，問他：「你為什麼不說？」

「我以為我說了，」索林回答。「接著你就掉頭離開。我以為你是在拒絕我。」

比爾博用力扯他頭髮作為懲罰，然而他同時再次回吻。「你這個笨矮人，我怎麼可能拒絕你？」他突然靈光一閃。「其他人都知道了？奇力？迪斯？」

他丈夫看來有點羞愧。「大概吧。」

「噢，這件事我跟你還沒完，索林．橡木盾，還有很多該說清楚的。晚一點。」他一次又一次的吻他，讓索林把他抱離地面。他的重量對索林毫無負擔，他知道，另外，這樣可以讓他們更快回到他的臥房裡，房門不知怎地就在他們身後關上。他沒看見，他雙眼半閉，並且聚焦在索林。

索林將他放下，伸手抓住他睡袍的綁結、打開它，讓布料鬆垮的垂掛，接著將它推落比爾博的雙肩。「你完全不知道，」他對著比爾博的脖子說。「你對我有多殘忍，只穿著睡袍在我面前四處走動。」

「我覺得非常抱歉。」比爾博無法說更多了，尤其當索林正用牙齒做那些事。

「你應該要。」他將比爾博的睡衣布料收攏在手中、將它拉起。他在比爾博的大腿處遲疑了一下，所以比爾博完成這項作業，第一次全身赤裸的站在他丈夫面前。

有很長一段時間，他都以為索林對他沒有慾望。

他現在知道他錯的非常、非常離譜。

「脫掉你的衣服，」他命令，搶在索林可以把他丟上床之前，他明顯看來想這麼做。「我想要看見你。全部的你。」他協助這個過程，鬆開索林的護手、解開他的腰帶，將他推倒在床上，讓他能取下他的鞋子、把它們留在地上。他最後一點衣物、他的襯衣和褲子被輕鬆脫去，他丈夫坦裸的坐在他身前。

「到這裡來，」索林探向他雙手、接著是雙腿，把他抬高跨坐上他的大腿。「我的飛賊，我的半身人，」他深吸口氣。「我的丈夫。」

「 _你的_ 丈夫，」比爾博肯定。「只屬於你的，索林。就像你也只屬於我。」

「只屬於你，」索林回應，把兩人安置在床上。「只屬於我。」他聽來如此虔敬，讓比爾博胃部疼痛。「沒有告訴你真相，讓我損失了這麼多和你相處的時光，我的愛人。」他再次吻他，比爾博幾乎要落淚了，但他不知道為什麼。「我那天應該告訴你的，在那個該死的營帳裡面。我早該對你說我愛你。」

比爾博搖頭。「我犯的錯跟你一樣多。我們都非常愚蠢。」另一個吻結束時，他平躺在床上，索林挪動到他雙腿間。「非常非常愚蠢。」

「沒錯。」索林說，他們的交談到此結束。

比爾博從窗戶往外看去，天色仍一片漆黑，他發現自己頭枕在索林胸膛上，索林把他擁近。他慵懶的想配合他的呼吸，隨著索林吸氣而吸氣，但發現他沒辦法。或許是因為索林的胸腔比他大的多，他的肺能容納更多空氣。不太重要，他心想，手指穿入索林的長髮。這才是重要的。

「哈比人沒有唯一。」索林說，他的手探進比爾博的捲髮。

「普通哈比人沒有。」他回答。「但我不是普通的哈比人。而且我知道當我離開你的時候，我會感到難受。我想這大概就是你們說的寄盼。」索林的頭髮在火光之中依然漆黑，但灰髮是銀色、耀眼閃亮。「如果哈比人能夠擁有唯一的話，索林，那你就會是我的唯一。」

索林的嘆息中有著什麼、像是內心卸下一塊大石頭般的鬆了一口氣，比爾博頭上的手有些沉重。

比爾博先舔了舔嘴唇，接著幾乎是笑著說：「你覺得我和丹恩有婚外情？」

「我們可以不要討論這個嗎？」索林哀求，他閉上雙眼。「我寧可忘掉盲目的忌妒心把我變成什麼德行。」

「你知道他愛的是你妹妹，對吧？」比爾博調侃，他無法阻止自己。

他的丈夫哀號。「對，這下讓我的指控變得更蠢了。」

比爾博微笑，再次依偎著他。他現在非常暖和，非常快樂。「我以為你可能有婚外情。和你的唯一。」

「我和我的唯一有過的婚外情只出現在我腦海裡。」他的手離開比爾博的頭髮，順著他的背脊撫摸，讓比爾博一陣顫慄。「是非常熾熱的那種婚外情。」

「是嗎？」

索林在他身下輕笑。「重心幾乎都圍繞在你的花園。有時候，我會想找人搬張沙發到那裏。其他時候，我想過把你拉到我腿上，就那樣直接滿足我們兩個人。」

「或許等到早上，」比爾博坐起，這樣他才能親吻索林。「我會考慮看看。」他再次吻他。「或者我可以把你留在這裡。就像你說的，我們損失太多時光了。我會希望能做出補償，越早越好。」索林把他擁近，讓他能再獲得一個吻。「越快越好。」

他的丈夫哀號。「我早上需要早起。」他看來真的相當不悅。「我整天都不能溜回你身邊，要到晚上。」他背上的手往下滑、再往下滑，直到那完全不是他的背部。

「索林，」

「或許下午可以，如果我趕快把事情做完。」索林保證。

比爾博很想說好，但他搖搖頭。「不用這麼匆忙。」他們兩人一同躺回床上，但比爾博選擇把頭舒適地放上枕頭，而不是索林的肩膀。「我們有時間能做那些事。有時間讓我們賴床。讓我們在花園裡消磨。」索林轉為側躺，一手充滿佔有慾的環上比爾博的腰。「讓你可以找人搬張沙發到花園裡。」

索林大笑。


End file.
